El comienzo de una nueva vida II
by Samaria Reed
Summary: La venganza del Tridium se cierne en forma de guerra sobre el mundo mágico. Lord Voldemort ha regresado, dispuesto a hacerles pagar a todos su traición y esta vez, no admite una nueva derrota. Las desgracias no quieren dar tregua a nuestros personajes pero… nada es lo que parece. "Es hora de que toda la verdad salga a la luz". CONTINUACION DE EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

La sala de reuniones del Consejo era un gran hervidero de murmuraciones por doquier. Era la primera vez en toda su extensa historia que se convocaba a una reunión extraordinaria a altas horas de la noche y más aun con todos los eruditos de cada respectivo reino, surgiendo la preocupación y la curiosidad a partes iguales en los presentes.

Como si hubiera sido ensayado, el silencio se hizo presente instantáneamente al abrirse las puertas, señal de que los monarcas harían su entrada al majestuoso salón. La tensión también se instauró en el lugar al reflejarse un mal augurio en los rostros de los líderes y de sus respectivos herederos, quienes con absoluta solemnidad ocuparon sus lugares. Después de algunos minutos de inquietud, Emerick inició la reunión.

─Se preguntarán el motivo por el cual se ha convocado una reunión extraordinaria y a estas horas de la noche. Pues bien, la situación es la siguiente: han asesinado a nuestra intercesora.

La ola de murmuraciones no se hizo de esperar ante tal revelación, pero rápidamente fueron acalladas con un gesto de líder arthemiano para proseguir con su más que pensado discurso.

─El mundo mágico ha infringido varios acuerdos en los últimos meses, causando estragos e invasiones en nuestras fronteras, y aun así les tuvimos consideraciones al restarle importancia a la situación. Hemos sido pacientes, les hemos dado muchas oportunidades. Pero esto… ─el soberano respiró profundo al sentir que su voz se entrecortaba─. Esto es imperdonable. Y es por ello que, por unanimidad, el Tridium le declaró la guerra al mundo mágico.

Los jadeos, rumores y opiniones fueron nuevamente música de fondo en el gran salón.

─El asesinato de Jessica es una falta muy grave al Tridium, pero no estoy de acuerdo con iniciar una guerra. ─le dijo Selene a su hermano, aprovechando el bullicio de los presentes por la noticia─. ¡Por Hashmir y todo el antiguo consejo! Somos asarianos, la paz es nuestra bandera.

─La paz es un estado inestable y limitable a pesar de representar lo contrario, querida hermana. Podemos hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla y mantenerla, pero llegará un momento en que ya no se podrá hacer más y se quebrará. Y, como puedes ver, la paz entre Consejo y el mundo mágico llegó a su límite ─respondió Elliot sin dejar de mirar a Emerick, quien prosiguió con su intervención─. Al igual que tú prefiero arreglar las discordias de otra manera que no sea la violencia, sin embargo, hasta para mí tal muestra de indignación es válida.

La princesa lo miró incrédula─. ¿La unanimidad es cierta? ¿Mi madre y tú votaron a favor? ─el pelinegro asintió–. Pero… pero…

─Pero nada, Selene. ─el heredero asariano adoptó una expresión seria─. No hubiese servido de nada negarnos, Acquarius y Arthemius estaban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, hasta nosotros admitimos que la situación con el mundo mágico ha llegado a un punto muy grave y que no puede dejarse de lado así nada más ─señaló disimuladamente con la mirada hacia el trono de Arthemius antes de mirarla nuevamente─. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Emerick y a Dimitri tan determinados con un tema de guerra?

Selene negó con la cabeza─. Es la primera vez que concuerdan con Acquarius en una decisión drástica ─suspiró con tristeza─. Siempre han sido los que han mantenido el raciocinio en el Tridium. Pero ahora también han perdido la objetividad.

─ ¿Y eso no te dice nada? ─el chico sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza─. El único que siempre ha mantenido a raya los arrebatos de Raynor es Emerick. Mas ahora, la venganza es la bandera de ambos. Así que, como comprenderás, esta guerra no tiene vuelta atrás.

─La única posibilidad de enmendar todo esto…

─Disculpe mi señor…

La voz de Sir Kilian llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo a los sucesores asarianos.

─En vista de todo lo mencionado, ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de la senadora?

Todos centraron nuevamente su atención al arthemiano, esperando la respuesta a esa interesante pregunta.

─Yo les dije que debíamos reclamar el cuerpo de Jessica, pero no estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo ─reprochó Raynor desde su trono.

─Y ya te explicamos que sus familiares son los únicos con derecho a reclamarla ─replicó Emerick con cierta molestia.

─Es de conocimiento general que su familia no está en contacto con el mundo mágico, ¿Cómo se encargarán de la reclamación? ─esta vez intervino Sir Baltasar, dándole la razón a su soberano.

Marian aclaró su garganta antes de responder con voz neutra─. El señor Snape ya se… encargó de ese penoso asunto. Él será quien le notifique la lamentable noticia a la familia Rosenbaum.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello? ─el líder acquariano se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento─. Lleva días sin presentarse ante nosotros, nadie del Consejo lo ha visto. De seguro también lo asesinaron.

─Phillipe me informó de la presencia de Snape en la mansión con el… cuerpo de Jessica ─culminó la líder asariana con un sollozo que fue amortiguado por el abrazo tranquilizador de su hija.

─Pues en ese caso, deberíamos ir hasta la mansión y hacernos cargo del asunto tal como lo sugirió mi padre ─habló Patrick con una seriedad poco conocida en él─. Jessica estaba bajo nuestra protección, nos hicimos responsables de ella ante su familia y como tal, somos nosotros quienes debemos darle la cara a los Rosenbaum ante esta desgracia.

─Es cierto lo que planteas, Patrick. Ante la familia de Jessica, los villanos seremos nosotros porque nos comprometimos en su protección y… he aquí el resultado ─dijo Dimitri. Y antes de que el joven acquariano diera por hecho su victoria en la discusión, el sucesor arthemiano prosiguió─. Sin embargo, y de acuerdo a los estatutos del Consejo, el señor Snape pasa a ser intercesor temporal del Tridium, y en sus funciones está el manejo de asuntos entre jurisdicciones, incluyendo el mundo muggle. Además, estoy seguro que él mejor que nadie tratará el tema con toda la susceptibilidad que merece.

─ ¿Abordará el tema mejor nosotros? ─bramó Patrick─. ¡Jessica era importante para nosotros! Al menos para mi padre y para mí lo era ─exclamó, ganándose frías miradas por parte de los otros líderes─. ¡Mientras que para Snape será solo un cumplimiento de funciones, para nosotros será entregar a una persona valiosa en nuestras vidas!

─Te equivocas, Patrick ─intervino Marian, ya más calmada─. Snape no está viviendo un mundo de rosas en estos momentos. Te puedo asegurar que esta situación es tan difícil para él como para nosotros.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso, Marian? ─inquirió Raynor molesto─. Snape y Jessica eran solo compañeros de labor, nada más. Sin contar que en ningún momento se preocupó por su desaparición.

─ ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello, Raynor? ─La asariana le devolvió gustosa la pregunta al acquariano─. Para tu información, la desaparición de Snape fue justamente por la incansable búsqueda que organizó para localizar a Jessica. Ella era muy especial para él, él más que nadie estaba interesado en encontrarla.

Raynor frunció el ceño─. ¿Él más que nadie? ¿A qué te refieres?

─Esto no me correspondía decirlo, pero… En fin, tarde o temprano se van a enterar. ─Marian suspiró, mirando a Raynor y a Patrick con cautela antes de soltar la bomba del siglo. Al menos para ellos de seguro que así sería─. Jessica y el señor Snape eran pareja desde hace meses.

Si a la asariana le hubiesen dicho con anterioridad de que la noticia de la relación de sus colaboradores dejaría pasmado al temerario rey de Acquarius, desde hace mucho que hubiese usado tal información. Su cara era todo un poema, al igual que la de su hijo. Lástima que ese momento no podía disfrutarlo como hubiese querido desde un principio y que no estuviera su querida Jessie para contemplarlo con ella.

─ No es el momento ni el lugar para hacer esa clase de bromas, Marian de la Roquet ─espetó el rey acquariano, su rostro había adquirido un fuerte rojo que bien podía compararse con un tomate.

─No es ninguna broma, Raynor Deus Benetan ─espetó de igual modo la soberana asariana. Odiaba que él la llamara por su nombre oficial completo, así como también odiaba que él pensara que tenía voluntad de gastar bromas en un momento tan crítico como ese─. Ellos formalizaron su relación a finales del año pasado.

─ ¡Eso no puede decir posible! ─bramó Patrick, levantándose intempestivamente de su lugar─. ¡¿Tiene pruebas de ello?!

─Jessica me lo confesó en la fiesta anual del Tridium. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando interrumpí unos de tus innumerables intentos de sacarla a bailar? ─replicó la pelinegra con sorna, recibiendo una furiosa mirada por parte del príncipe.

─Además…

Todos dirigieron la mirada a una muy apenada Selene, que miraba con culpabilidad al ojigris. Sin embargo, ella no podía permitir tal ataque a su madre. Su familia estaba por encima de su amistad y de sus sentimientos hacia el acquariano. Con esa afirmación, la chica se armó de valor, alzó firme la mirada y respondió.

─Soy testigo de que comenzaron a entenderse después de la selección. Ejemplo de ello es que los vi besándose en la fiesta del Elypsium y, en una breve visita a nuestro reino a finales del año pasado, ella me confirmó que tenía una relación con Snape.

─ ¿Qué Jessica te lo confirmó? ¿A ti? ─el rubio emitió una fría carcajada─. Eso es poco probable ya que no es secreto que tú y Jessica eran como el agua y el aceite.

─Bueno, eso es cierto ─admitió la rubia totalmente sonrojada─. Sin embargo, ella y yo hablamos y arreglamos nuestras diferencias. No éramos las mejores amigas, pero había cordialidad entre nosotras.

─Eso es cierto, me consta ─comentó Dimitri, mirando compresivamente a la chica al sospechar el motivo de la repentina cordialidad.

─Sus majestades ─habló Sir Gautier─. Nos estamos desviando de lo que verdaderamente requiere de nuestra atención. Ya quedó claro que el señor Snape se hará cargo de todo lo referente a mademoiselle Rosenbaum por… varias razones. Nosotros estamos de acuerdo ─expresó señalando a los demás eruditos quienes asintieron a favor del mago─. Ahora, lo que debe estar a discusión es la declaración de guerra. ¿Cuándo se dará inicio el ataque?

─Disculpen esta penosa discusión ─manifestó Emerick, fulminando con la mirada a Patrick y a Marian─. Tienen razón, en estos momentos hay un asunto más importante que requiere de nuestra atención. Contestando a su pregunta Sir Gautier, el ataque se hará dentro de seis días, al atardecer.

─ ¡Y yo sigo diciendo que le estamos dando demasiado tiempo a esos miserables! ─bramó Raynor desde su trono. Si antes estaba furioso, ahora tenía instintos asesinos. ¿Su princesa tuvo una relación con el pocionista? _¡Maldita sea la hora en que decidieron meter a ese aprovechado en Crystal Manor!_ Pensó casi al borde de la histeria. El atrevimiento de Snape no se iba a quedar así, eso era seguro.

─Y yo te recuerdo, Raynor, que la decisión fue aprobada por la mayoría, incluyendo a tu sucesor. Así que te agradecería que te guardaras tus comentarios si no vas a decir algo de provecho ─espetó el arthemiano, dedicándole una fría mirada a su camarada. El acquariano estaba por replicarle cuando sintió un apretón en el hombro por parte de su hijo. Al dirigir la mirada a su sucesor, vio en aquellos grisáceos ojos que él también compartía la misma rabia que sentía él, pero que no deseaba más discusiones. No de momento al menos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Raynor fijó nuevamente su vista hacia su camarada, dedicándole solo una mirada de desprecio.

─Caballeros ─intervino Elliot al ver que el ambiente se había tensado más de lo necesario─. Creo que ya es hora de finalizar la reunión. Por favor, terminen de dar las pautas y enviemos a nuestra gente a descansar.

Emerick asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a la pequeña multitud─. Solo resta decirles que, dentro de unas horas, cada monarca organizará a sus respectivos reinos para comenzar con los preparativos. Solo… solo les pido la mayor colaboración posible. ─el mago miró a sus súbditos de forma condescendiente, pero con la rabia brillando en sus amielados ojos─. Sé que ésta guerra es un cambio muy drástico después de tantos siglos de paz. Sin embargo, ¡debemos demostrarles que nadie insulta y agrede a nuestra unión y salen ilesos! ¡Nadie ataca a uno de los nuestros y queda sin castigo! ─aplausos y gritos de guerra se escucharon por doquier─. Dentro de seis días, el mundo mágico aprenderá que retar al Tridium tiene sus consecuencias. Dentro de seis días… el mundo mágico desaparecerá.

* * *

 **¡Y ya comenzamos con la segunda parte a petición del público!**

 **Espero que les guste, tal como les gusto la primera parte :)**

 **Les pido paciencia, estoy muuuuuuuy atareada con la tesis así que iremos a paso de Luis Fonsi, es decir: Despacito jejejejeje**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	2. El anillo oscuro

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Nubes grises eran las encargadas de darle la bienvenida a aquella mañana de abril, dándole un toque sobrio y triste al día. Aunque eso no era necesario, ya para algunos mortales era lo suficientemente triste como para dejarse influenciar por el clima.

─No puedo creer lo que me estas contando, hijo ─dijo Narcissa con tristeza, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té─. Jessica ¿muerta? Esto definitivamente es difícil de creer.

─En realidad no debería de sorprendernos, Cissy ─comentó Lucius sin dejar de mirar por la ventana el pesaroso cielo─. Era de esperarse desde el momento en que el mundo mágico se enteró de su relación con Severus. Los mortífagos no iban a perder la oportunidad de hacerle pagar su traición, y eso la incluía a ella.

─Eso es lo que todos dicen. ─Draco miraba pensativo su infusión. Tenía ganas de beber algo más fuerte, pero era temprano para eso, y sin contar que no quería escuchar un sermón de su madre por lo que ella consideraría un mal comportamiento. Había pasado la noche en vela ayudando a Kingsley a prepararlo todo para dar la noticia a las demás delegaciones, una de las muchas pruebas que se venían encima. Y ahora solo quería dormir aunque sea unas horas, dormir para despertar de aquella pesadilla y ver nuevamente a su amiga sonriéndole.

─ ¿Y Severus? ─inquirió la rubia, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

El joven slytherin miró fijamente a su madre antes de responderle─. Pues no lo sé. Después de que intervino en el levantamiento y se llevó sin permiso el... ─tragó fuerte. Todavía no asimilaba la nueva realidad─, el cuerpo de Jessica, no supe más de él.

─Pobre Severus, la vida sigue ensañándose contra él ─exclamó indignada, dejando la taza a un lado─. ¿Y dónde estará?

Draco suspiró─. Supongo que está en Crystal Manor. Después de todo, es su casa y nadie puede entrar a ese lugar sin el permiso de alguno de los habitantes.

─Eso quiere decir que nadie sabrá de él hasta nuevo aviso ─manifestó el rubio mayor con solemnidad, sentándose en una de las butacas.

Narcissa miró consternada a los dos magos─. ¿Y cómo sabremos si está bien?

─No dramatices, Narcissa. Severus estará bien ─expresó Lucius con tranquilidad mientras se servía un poco de la cálida infusión─. Sólo hay que dejarlo vivir su luto. Ya volverá a nosotros.

─Pero...

─Tranquila, madre. Tomaré un descanso y después iré a hablar con mi padrino.

Lucius observó intrigado a su hijo─. ¿No acabas de decir que no pueden entrar sin permiso?

─Jessica me otorgó el permiso hace un mes. Así que veré que puedo hacer por él, de todas formas hay que ponernos de acuerdo para la sepultura y para darle la noticia a sus padres. ─Draco se levantó de su lugar─. Iré a descansar un rato, con permiso. ─y con una mirada triste y cansada, el joven ojigris se retiró.

Narcissa miró con preocupación a su marido─. Pobre Draco. Está situación es muy dura para él.

─Así es, pero nuestro dragón sabrá cómo superarlo ─argumentó el patriarca dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida─. Nada es eterno, Narcissa, y este mal momento se lo llevará el paso de los años. Ya lo verás.

La ojiazul lo miró descontenta por su impasibilidad en el pesar de su hijo, pero no podía esperar más de él, esa era su actitud y ya era tarde para remediarlo. Pero en el fondo sabía que su esposo tenía razón, las alegrías y las tristezas no eran inmunes al pasar de los años. Sólo esperaba que su hijo y Severus no fueran la excepción.

* * *

 **Ministerio de Magia**

 **Sala de Reuniones**

─¿Una guerra? Señor ministro, no puede estar hablando en serio ─comentó una horrorizada Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

─Jamás he hablado con tanta seriedad en toda mi vida ─respondió Shacklebolt con voz neutra─. El Tridium nos declaró la guerra y tenemos seis días para prepararnos.

─Querrá decir seis días para huir, señor ministro ─replicó el Jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos─. No es ningún secreto que aún nos estamos recuperando de los estragos que nos dejó la guerra anterior, y eso que el enfrentamiento fue nada más contra _Ustedes Saben Quién_. No me quiero ni imaginar que será de nosotros en estos momentos contra tres reinos, que para rematar son nada más y nada menos que guardianes de grandes poderes.

─Muchas gracias, señor Stevenson. Su optimismo era lo que hacía falta en esta reunión ─expresó Harry con sarcasmo, haciendo que el anciano mago mirara en otra dirección─. Sabemos la gran dificultad que estamos por enfrentar, es por ello que se convocó esta reunión. Queremos que todos den su punto de vista y alternativas de solución. Ya Stevenson dio su valiente opinión ¿Quién más quiere participar?

─ ¿Han intentado dialogar con el Tridium? ─preguntó uno de los delegados.

─Hemos tratado de hablar con ellos pero han cerrado toda posibilidad de diálogo con nosotros ─respondió el ministro.

─ ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a los demás ministerios?

El hombre de color suspiró afligido─. Tampoco es opción, ellos también están bajo amenaza de guerra. Además nos dieron la espalda porque, a su parecer, somos los culpables de esta penosa situación.

─ ¿Y Severus? ─preguntó Lynette─. Él pertenece al Tridium, puede abogar por nosotros ─comentó plácidamente.

─No hemos sabido nada de Snape desde ayer y tampoco sabemos dónde está ─respondió Harry mirándola con recelo. No sabía por qué pero su instinto le decía que ella no era de fiar─. Además, después de lo que pasó, no creo que esté en capacidad de ayudarnos.

" _Ni muerta Rosenbaum deja de ser un estorbo. ¡Mil veces maldita!_ " Pensó la rubia mientras asentía con una falsa sonrisa conciliadora.

─Pues en ese caso propongo que pongamos a nuestros ciudadanos a salvo ─habló el Jefe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas─. Seamos realistas, nos estamos enfrentado a un poder tres veces mayor al visto en la última guerra. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es resguardar los puntos más importantes de nuestra jurisdicción, salvaguardar a la población en lo máximo que podamos y..., rogar que la tormenta pase pronto.

─ ¿Y cuándo se calmará? ─inquirió otro de los delegados─. ¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos defendiéndonos? ¡Propongo planificar una buena ofensiva!

Kingsley tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de levantarse y hablar─. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que quienes nos declararon la guerra no son cualquier oponente y las oportunidades de vencer son muy pocas para no decir remotas. De acuerdo a lo dicho, concuerdo con Ferdinand, nuestros ciudadanos no tienen la culpa de este desastre y deben ser resguardados al igual que algunos relevantes lugares. Necesitaré toda su ayuda en estos momentos de emergencia, ahora más que nunca tenemos trabajo por hacer. ─los presentes asintieron en apoyo al ex auror─. Nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora para la planificación respectiva. Pueden retirarse.

Al levantarse la sesión, Harry se acercó al ministro─. ¿Ha sabido algo de Snape? ─le preguntó de forma tal que Shacklebolt fuera el único en escuchar.

El ex auror negó con la cabeza─. Draco me dijo que se encargaría de localizarlo y que nos avisaría inmediatamente lo que aconteciera en su conversación. ¿Ya comenzaste con la investigación?

─Estoy en eso.

─Bien. Recuerda que si logramos esclarecer todo lo ocurrido y encontramos a los culpables, nos puede servir de último recurso ante el Tridium. ¿Y Sirius?

Harry suspiró─. Está en el sur, buscando a los culpables de lo que le ocurrió a Jessica.

─Por primera vez apoyó sus impulsos ─masculló el hombre con rencor─. Dile que se asegure de encontrarlos pronto, lo vamos a necesitar.

El ojiverde asintió y se retiró en dirección a la Oficina de Intercesión.

Kingsley sacó de su gran túnica aquel funesto reloj, recordatorio del gran conflicto que se avecinaba. Se pasó una mano por su agotado rostro, era demasiada carga para él─. Jamás pensé decir esto pero…, ojalá y ocurriera un milagro.

* * *

─Joven Malfoy ¿Qué hace por acá? ─preguntó Phillipe al ver al rubio sacudirse los restos de ceniza.

─Vengo a ver a mi padrino ─respondió el chico quitándose la capa de viaje y colocándola en el perchero─. ¿Sabe en qué parte de la mansión se encuentra?

─No ha salido de la recámara principal. Está con... ─el cuadro se entristeció.

Draco levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza─. No tiene por qué decirme más. Iré a verlo.

─No creo que se pueda ─alegó el francés apenado, el slytherin se volteó hacia él.

─ ¿A qué se refiere Budiet?

─Pues... ─Phillipe sacudió unas imaginarias pelusillas en su lienzo─. Snape cerró la puerta con magia, por lo que no se puede acceder.

El ojigris quedó pensativo por unos minutos hasta que se percató de un detalle.

─ ¿Puede llamar a uno de los elfos?

El retrato frunció el ceño por un momento, pero su rostro se serenó al captar la idea del chico.

─Wendy.

Con un sonoro plof la elfina apareció─. A su orden, señor Phillipe.

─Lleva al Joven Malfoy al interior de la habitación principal.

─Pero, ¡el amo Snape dio órdenes de que no lo molestáramos! ─chilló la elfina con un leve temblor.

Draco se acercó a la criatura con una sonrisa indulgente─. No te está pidiendo que te quedes, solo tienes que dejarme en la habitación y continuar con tus labores, así podré hablar tranquilamente con tu amo sobre un asunto de emergencia ¿Entendido?

Wendy miró un momento al mago y luego a la pintura. El francés asintió, concediéndole la respuesta que silenciosamente necesitaba. ─Está bien. Wendy llevará al joven Malfoy con el amo.

El mago le dio la mano a la elfina y rápidamente se aparecieron en la recámara principal.

─Buena suerte ─murmuró Wendy antes de desaparecer de la misma forma.

Le costó al principio reconocer donde estaba, pero poco a poco su vista se acostumbró a la gran penumbra a la que estaba sumergida la alcoba principal. Y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado: la habitación era un completo desastre.

Los muebles estaban esparcidos en diferentes lugares, el espejo del fino tocador estaba destruido al igual que la gran lámpara de techo y la de ambas mesitas de noche. Lo único que alumbraba la amplia habitación era una vela ubicada en una de las mesitas ya que lo que parecía el lugar del ventanal estaba cubierto con una espesa y larga cortina negra. Lo único que estaba intacto era la gran cama, donde visualizó a un hombre de cabello negro y tez pálida sentado en la cabecera del lecho, absorto en la observación que le dedicaba a la fallecida heredera. Una fuerte opresión se instauró en el pecho del rubio, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su amiga, su padrino se la había llevado antes de que él llegara a aquella habitación.

Al mirarla tan lívida, con aquel vestido blanquecino que mostraba las cicatrices que validaban su tortura, hizo que la ira y la impotencia creciera en su interior. ¡Tenía que habérsela llevado a rastras a almorzar! ¿Por qué demonios no se hizo caso a su instinto? Se decía una y otra vez. Al salir de sus pensamientos se percató de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y se acercó poco a poco hasta situarse al otro lado de la cama, obteniendo una mejor visión de ambos.

A pesar de su cercanía, su padrino no le dedicó en ningún momento un vistazo, estaba concentrado solamente en ella. " _La culpa lo está consumiendo_ " se dijo mentalmente al recordar el comentario de su padre. " _¿Cómo hacerle entender que no fue su culpa, cuando la realidad es que la asesinaron para vengarse de él?_ " Esa era una gran pregunta que, para su mala suerte, no tenía respuesta.

Un fuerte olor a licor llegó a su nariz, miró hacia la mesita que estaba a su lado y se percató que dos botellas de whisky la ocupaban, una vacía y otra que se encontraba menos de la mitad.

" _Ahora entiendo su tranquilidad_ " pensó apesadumbrado.

¿Y ahora como iba a hacer para tratar con él sobre el tema si estaba ebrio?

Mientras meditaba sobre lo que podía hacer, bajó la vista hacia el costado de la joven, logrando que un pequeño destello llamara su atención. En la mano de la chica había un hermoso anillo.

─ El anillo de Merlín ─ murmuró pensativo. El anillo que le otorgaba poderes inimaginables a su portador.

" _Y aun así no fue suficiente para salvarla_ " pensó el rubio con amargura. " _Muchos ambicionaban tener ese poder en sus manos, quizás otra razón para atacarla fuera que los culpables pensaron que quitándole la joya lo obtendrían. Seguramente la asesinaron al darse cuenta de que el anillo solo puede manejarlo su heredero… hasta el día de su muerte_ "

" _Hasta el día de su muerte_ "

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en esa frase, y como un flashazo su mente no pudo dejar de trasladarlo a aquella conversación el día antes de Nochebuena.

" _─Yo tampoco me lo puedo quitar. ─la morena hacía el intento de quitárselo, pero parecía que estaba pegado a ella ─. Sólo cuando muera, el anillo me dejará libre._

 _─Entonces solo cuando estés muerta..., podrán retirarte el anillo ─dijo pensativo._

 _─No precisamente. Si muero, el anillo desaparece inmediatamente hasta que el próximo heredero esté listo._ "

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Desde ese día no le había dado importancia a ese inesperado dato pero, ahora que la circunstancias eran muy distintas… Si lo que Jessica había dicho era cierto, entonces eso quería decir que… No, quizás él estaba confundido. No podía ser el Anillo de Merlín.

─Imposible ─exclamó en un susurro. Al ver el anillo de cerca, notó que la tonalidad de cristal ahora lucía más oscura de lo normal, tendiendo más al color negro─. Parece pero...

─ ¿Draco?

El rubio levantó la vista, quedando impactado al encontrarse con unas inquisitivas orbes oscuras.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Yo... y-yo venía a... ¿no está ebrio? ─respondió saliendo de su momentánea confusión y al percatarse de que la voz de su padrino era fuerte y clara.

El mago mayor enarcó una ceja y lo miró como si hubiera preguntado la estupidez más grande del mundo.

─Bien ya entendí. ─le dijo el rubio levantando las manos en son de paz. Al mirar nuevamente el destello de la sortija no pudo evitar preguntar─. ¿Ese es anillo de Merlín?

El semblante del ex profesor se oscureció ante la mención de la joya.

─ No estoy para las estupideces de nadie. ¡Lárgate! ─espetó molesto.

Lo que más quería Severus en esos momentos era que lo dejaran en paz, que lo dejaran pudrirse en su dolor y que la culpa lo consumiera cual fuego a una hoja seca. ¿Era eso difícil de entender?

Después de que comprobará con sus propios ojos la fría realidad, decidió refugiarse en la soledad de la mansión para desahogar el dolor y la rabia que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Nuevamente alguien moría por su culpa, otra vez se repetía la tragedia en su vida, pero esta vez de una forma más agresiva y atroz. A diferencia de aquella noche de Halloween, esta vez había perdido a quien verdaderamente le había pertenecido, quien le mostró con hechos lo que era ser querido y amado. Pero ahora, todo se había esfumado como un maldito y hermoso sueño, solo para encontrarse con la más brutal pesadilla. Tenía que darse cuenta de una vez por todas que él no nació para ser feliz.

A pesar de la indirecta amenaza y del inestable humor del pocionista, el rubio hizo caso omiso y acercó su mano lentamente hacia la joya. Al tocarla, recibió una fuerte descarga que lo expulsó contra la pared.

─ ¡Mierda, sí es la condenada joya! ─gritó mientras se sobaba el pequeño chichón que le produjo el golpe. Ni bien se había recuperado del impacto cuando Draco sintió que lo levantaban por las solapas de su exclusivo traje.

─ ¡Te dije que largaras! ─siseó Severus con evidente furia─. No hagas que te lo diga una tercera vez porque no respondo de lo que pueda pasar.

El joven mago tragó fuerte, esa mirada más oscura de lo normal le indicaba que estaba hablando enserio. Pero por más miedo que diera, tenía que hacerle entender lo que significaba esa nueva situación─. Es que no me estás entendiendo, Snape. Jessica tiene el anillo de Merlín.

─ ¡Claro que lo tiene pedazo de idiota! ─el pelinegro lo azotó contra la pared sin dejar de aguantarlo del doblez─. Por si tu reducido cerebro no lo había deducido, era la heredera de Merlín por ese "pequeño" detalle.

─ ¡No me estás entiendo, ese anillo ya no debería estar allí! ─exclamó ahora molesto el rubio, tratando que soltarse del agarre de su padrino.

─ ¿Y se puede saber según tú por qué ese anillo ya no debería de estar allí?

Después de forcejear unos segundos con Severus, el chico calló al suelo; y con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo para recuperar su libertad le respondió.

─Porque al morir su heredero, inmediatamente el anillo desaparece hasta la llegada de su nuevo dueño.

Severus lo miró como si su ahijado hubiese terminado de perder la cabeza─. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

─Jessica me lo dijo meses atrás. ─el rubio se levantó lentamente y miró a su ex profesor expectante─. El anillo está unido a su dueño, sólo al morir lo deja en libertad.

La mente del pelinegro trabaja a mil por hora, desconcertado por lo que su ahijado le reveló. " _Sólo al morir el anillo desaparece... ¿y el anillo sigue allí?"_

─Estás diciendo tonterías.

─No creo que Jessica haya sido una persona que le gustara inventar historias ¿o sí?

─Es… es imposible ─susurró Severus mientras se acercaba a la cama y cogía la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

Aquellas manos que alguna vez lo acariciaron con tanta calidez ahora se sentían frías como el hielo, indicando la falta de vitalidad en ellas. Miró con detenimiento la invaluable joya, buscando algún defecto que le indicara que no era el famoso anillo de Merlín, sin embargo no había duda de que fuera la joya original. Todo estaba bien a excepción de que el cristal ahora era de color negro y que, si se miraba fijamente, también daba la impresión de que había un remolino en su interior.

─A mí también me confundió su color ─habló el joven mago al ver que el pocionista tenía el mismo pensamiento─. Pero sólo el anillo original posee tal defensa. ¿Por qué el anillo aún sigue unido a Jessica, y por qué el cambio de color? ─se dijo pensativo.

─Quizás..., el color simboliza que dentro de poco hará su desaparición.

─O quizás..., porque algo pasó y Jessica no esté en realidad muerta.

Los latidos del corazón de Severus se dispararon, aunque su rostro seguía imperturbable. ¿Había esa posibilidad?

─No creo...

─ ¿No crees que, Snape? ─inquirió Draco con molestia por el pesimismo del slytherin mayor─. Por si no te has tomado la molestia de comparar, mi hipótesis tiene más fundamento que la tuya. Sin contar que no me lo dijo cualquier persona, me lo dijo ELLA ─se acercó a la cama y se quedó observando el cuerpo de su amiga─. Tal vez, solo tal vez, haya una esperanza en toda esta pesadilla.

Severus siguió el ejemplo del chico y miró con detenimiento a la chica. Tal vez su oxigenado ex alumno tenía razón, quizás algo pasó durante su secuestro y su castaña no estaba muerta. Se levantó con brusquedad y comenzó a pasearse como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación con ambas manos encima de la cabeza. No debería de ilusionarse, ya basta de sueños absurdos, ya debería de haber aprendido la lección, pero… ¡Maldición! Como no desear que todo esto fuera una mentira, como no querer creer que lo único y maravilloso que le ha pasado en su condenada vida no se fue de sus manos. Pero… ¿si eso era cierto?

─Debemos averiguar qué fue lo que pasó o por que el anillo ahora es diferente, y esa es una investigación que nos puede llevar una buena temporada. ─el ojigris suspiró─. Es una lástima que no exista una persona que tenga todo el conocimiento del mundo, así nos ahorraría mucho tiempo.

Una gran idea cruzó por la mente del pocionista. Su ahijado estaba equivocado, si había quienes que tenían gran conocimiento del tema. Sólo esperaba que fuera el suficiente para resolver este inesperado enigma.

Raudo y veloz, el hombre se dirigió al baño, dejando al rubio atónito por su repentina reacción. Al cabo de unos minutos, Severus salió muy bien vestido.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─tartamudeó Malfoy desconcertado al ver que el pocionista había cogido su capa de viaje.

─Necesito respuestas y sé quién puede dármelas. ─el pelinegro miró por última vez a la heredera antes de dirigir su mirada al joven─. Quédate con ella. Cualquier acontecimiento de importancia comunícaselo a Budiet, él sabrá donde encontrarme. ─y sin esperar alguna respuesta, Severus se retiró de la habitación.

Draco se sentó en la suave cama, alborotando su ya despeinada cabellera en un claro gesto de confusión. ¿Y ahora que mosquito le había picado a su ex jefe de casa?

─Solo espero que sea lo que sea que tiene en mente, salga bien. Por el bien de todos, espero que así sea.


	3. Una oportunidad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 **Ministerio de Magia**

─Buenas tardes.

─Buenas tardes, señor Potter ─saludó Martha con una sonrisa─. ¿Necesita algo? ─preguntó mientras seguía en su tarea de embalaje. Debido a la ausencia permanente de la intercesora, la Oficina de Intercesión había sido cerrada, ordenándose inmediatamente su desmantelamiento.

─En realidad... ─el chico se recostó en el marco de la puerta─. Venía a hacerle unas preguntas.

La secretaria cerró la caja con un hechizo de sellado y prestó toda su atención al joven mago─. ¿Preguntas? ¿A mí?

─En efecto. ─Harry se adentró en la oficina, observando lo poco que quedaba en ella antes de fijar nuevamente su mirada en la veterana mujer─. Usted, al parecer, fue la última persona que estuvo en contacto con la intercesora en el ministerio. Por lo tanto, quizás tenga algún dato que nos ayude a esclarecer este desastre.

─Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que decirle que ya no haya dicho. La señorita Rosenbaum me había informado que tenía planificado quedarse a la hora del almuerzo y después ir a una reunión que tenía pautada en el Consejo, pero salió antes de la hora y no informó a donde iba.

El moreno se acercó a unos de los sillones que todavía permanecían frente al lujoso escritorio de roble blanco y le hizo señas a la mujer para que tomara asiento─. ¿No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal ese día?

─Pues... ─la señora tomó asiento a la vez que el ojiverde se apoyaba en el escritorio─. Ese día, en cuanto llegó la señorita Rosenbaum a la oficina, se limitó a revisar algunas documentaciones pendientes, luego salió y regresó acompaña de la señorita Greengrass con quien estuvo reunida hasta la llegada del señor Malfoy. Luego el señor Malfoy y la señorita Greengrass salieron, dejando a la señorita Rosenbaum en la oficina. Y...

─ ¿Y...? ─inquirió Harry intrigado al ver que la mujer estaba pensativa.

─Y luego..., le llegó una carta personal. Y después de eso, su Excelencia salió apresurada diciendo que tenía algo urgente que hacer y que no iba a regresar en toda la tarde.

El auror quedó totalmente pensativo, analizando las palabras de aquella bruja. Aún no sabía el motivo pero su instinto le decía que iba en muy buen camino con la investigación.

─ ¿Cuánto fue el rango de tiempo entre la entrega de esa carta y la salida apresurada?

─Fueron como unos cinco minutos si mal no recuerdo.

" _Así que cinco minutos..._ " pensó interesado _el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces-para-vivir-otra-guerra_ por la peculiar información. Se apartó del escritorio y comenzó a mirar por los alrededores.

─ ¿Y por casualidad no encontró la misiva mientras estaba guardando?

La bruja lo miró desconcertada pero de igual forma respondió─. Como bien se puede dar cuenta, todavía me falta por guardar algunas cosas, señor Potter ─respondió mientras señalaba toda la oficina─. Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado esa carta.

Harry llegó nuevamente al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, encontrándose con varios documentos.

─Señor Potter ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? ─preguntó la secretaria en tono nervioso, no quería problemas con el ministro por dejar que otra persona se involucrara en la oficina, y más aún, con la documentación del senado.

─Estoy buscando... ─abrió el tercer cajón, descubriendo un sobre sin remitente─, esa dichosa carta ─" _Bingo_ " pensó el joven mago antes de agarrarla, y sin esperar un segundo más sacó el pequeño papel que estaba adentro y comenzó a leer.

─ ¿Está usted bien señor Potter? ─preguntó Martha al ver como el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica abría los ojos cada vez más mientras leía.

Al terminar, el moreno miró sorprendido a la mujer. Había encontrado una fantástica pista, una que le indicaba que lo más probable era que Jessica había sido víctima de un complot interno y que había oportunidad de llegar a los culpables de toda esta situación. Al menos ya tenía un punto de partida y eso era primordial. Con una profunda satisfacción, guardó aquel pedazo de papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió raudo hacia la puerta, dejando a la secretaria en un momento de confusión.

─Siguiente parada: Oficina de Investigaciones.

* * *

Severus Snape se apareció en el vestíbulo "A" del palacio, una amplia habitación destinada a recibir las apariciones especiales al reino y en donde, al igual que otras estancias, el blanco era el único color reinante en el lugar. No era la primera vez que se aparecía allí, pero sus ojos al parecer nunca se iban a acostumbrar al radiante brillo de la inmaculada estancia. Sin querer quedarse ciego un minuto más, salió presuroso hacia su principal objetivo: la sala del trono asariano.

El Tridium era el único que conocía a ciencia cierta la historia del Anillo de Merlín, y sólo ellos podían darles las respuestas que él necesitaba. Podía haberle preguntado a cualquiera de los reyes, pero el pocionista sabía que la única que se podía mostrar comprensiva en estos momentos y responderle sin problemas era la reina Marian. Y su resolución tomó más fundamento al ver la agitación que se respiraba en el reino. Si así se encontraba Asarath que era el reino más pacífico de la unión, no se quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando en los otros reinos.

─ ¡Señor Snape!

El mago se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, sorprendiéndose al ver a la princesa Selene caminar apresurada hacia él.

─Alteza ─saludó el hombre con una breve reverencia al llegar la joven hasta él, siendo respondido con el correspondiente saludo.

─Su visita me confunde, señor Snape. Después de lo que pasó, no lo esperaba por el reino. No de momento al menos. ─la joven esbozó una sonrisa triste─. Lamento su pérdida. Era de mi conocimiento su relación con Jessica.

─Lo sé y agradezco sus... condolencias ─expresó el mago con su ya acostumbrada impasibilidad. Agradecía internamente tantos años de espionaje, aún con su mente exhausta era capaz de mostrar su fría máscara sin mayores dificultades─. Necesito hablar con su majestad inmediatamente.

─Mi madre no está en condiciones de atenderlo, se encuentra con una fuerte depresión _post-traumática_ ─suspiró sonoramente─. Ver el cuerpo de Jessica fue un fuerte shock para ella.

El mago enarcó una ceja, levemente desconcertado por la explicación de la joven soberana─. ¿Su majestad vio el cuerpo de Jessica?

Selene asintió─. Ayer recibieron una nota que citaba a los tres soberanos en una mansión al sur de Inglaterra, diciéndoles que Jessica estaría allí a la hora que les fue indicada. Y como usted y ella se estaban comportando de forma sospechosa, decidiendo acudir a la convocatoria. Esperaban muchos escenarios, pero jamás imaginaban encontrarse con semejante revelación.

El mago la miró desconcertado─. ¿Una nota? ─la princesa asintió─. ¿De quién era la nota?

─Aún no lo sabemos pero, quien sea quien haya sido, sabe muy el mecanismo de emisión y recepción del Consejo.

" _Los mortífagos tienen en su poder más conocimiento del que pensamos, Severus. Y esa es una realidad alarmante_ " le había dicho Jessica antes de ir a la reunión de la Orden. Ahora entendía hasta qué punto era la gravedad de la situación.

─Y yo que pensaba que la agitación era porque el ministro de magia se había encargado de comunicárselos. ─se dijo con ironía.

─Pues pensó mal ─respondió la ojiverde al escucharlo–. Y por lo que da a entender, también desconoce de la declaración de guerra que el Tridium le hizo al mundo mágico.

Severus palideció, la princesa tenía razón. Había estado tan sumido en su rabia y en su dolor que no le interesó saber nada más.

" _Concéntrate, Severus, recuerda a que has venido. Después te informarás mejor de lo que está pasando_ " le gruñó su conciencia.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza varias veces para despejar su mente. Su conciencia, por más egoísta que fuera, tenía razón. A pesar de los desafortunados acontecimientos, él tenía sus prioridades definidas.

─En ese caso ahora más que nunca necesito hablar inmediatamente con su majestad. Al parecer..., está ocurriendo una situación extraña con Jessica.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─preguntó intrigada.

Snape respiró profundo antes de proseguir, rogando internamente que lo dicho por su ahijado fuera cierto.

─El anillo de Merlín aún está en el dedo de su dueña.

─ ¿Qué? ─la chica estaba perpleja. ─Eso..., eso es imposible.

─Pues no lo es, alteza. Y es por ello que estoy aquí, requiero de respuestas y sólo los reyes pueden dármelas ─replicó el mago con voz firme.

El desconcierto y la incredulidad se reflejaban claramente en el rostro de la joven asariana. " _Eso no puede ser cierto_ " se decía una y otra vez. La historia era clara; al morir el dueño del anillo podían ocurrir uno de dos escenarios: o el anillo pasaba automáticamente al descendiente del dueño anterior o, en caso de no existir ningún sucesor de sangre, regresaría a tierra asariana hasta la llegada de su nuevo heredero.

Jessica no había llegado a tener descendiente alguno, lo que significaba que...

─Si es cierto lo que me está diciendo, no encontraremos el anillo en el cofre. Acompáñeme. ─le dijo al pocionista al ver su expresión interrogante. Y éste, después de pensarlo un momento, la siguió.

Después de caminar varios minutos, llegaron frente a una gran puerta doble de estructura plateada y la cual era custodiada por dos magos quienes, al percatarse de la presencia de la heredera asariana, se posicionaron firmes en sus puestos.

─ ¡Honor y gloria a la gran Asarath!─ saludaron a unísono.

─Abran inmediatamente las puertas─ ordenó la joven con voz firme.

─La palabra es fuerza y contraseña─

─Rouleus Mitris─ respondió calmada la indirecta pregunta de seguridad.

Los guardias asintieron y levantaron sus blanquecinas varitas en dirección a la imponente entrada. Tras dibujar con ellas varias formas mágicas, la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando otra inmaculada sala; pero, a diferencia de las demás, ésta era de forma ovalada y en su centro se encontraba un altar ocupado por un ostentoso cofre platinado.

Severus siguió nuevamente a la asariana, quien se adentró con altivez en el lugar hasta llegar al motivo por el cual aquella sala era protegida minuciosamente.

Selene acarició el estuche con infinito cuidado y con el respeto que merecía, aquella reliquia llevaba muchos siglos bajo la custodia de su reino y era uno de sus mayores orgullos. Sus antecesores habían jurado resguardar aquella joya hasta la llegada de su heredero y así había sido, demostrando una vez más que Asarath era un reino de palabra. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, abrió lentamente la caja. Después de unos interminables segundos la cerró, adoptando una expresión neutra en su rostro. Con cierta gracia dio vuelta y miró al sorprendido pocionista fijamente.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Me puede explicar que está pasando? ─habló Severus con su sedosa e impasible voz, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la impaciencia.

─Sinceramente no sé qué decirle ─respondió Selene levemente aturdida por la situación─. Lo que sí sé es que tiene razón en algo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente con mi madre.

La descendiente asariana se dirigió a la salida acompañada del mago con la determinación de plantearle a su progenitora la nueva situación. Bueno, eso era lo que tenía planeado. Lo que no tenía en mente era que, al salir, Samantha estuviese esperándolos afuera de la restringida sala.

Severus se quedó mirando detenidamente a la pequeña. Todavía recordaba aquel día en que aquella niña se había adentrado con facilidad en su alma con solo mirarle a los ojos, y como su intrusión no pasó a mayores gracias a que Jessica intervino a tiempo. Si comparaba a la Samantha de antes con la Samantha de ahora, se podía notar la madurez que había adquirido en los últimos meses.

─Samantha ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó Selene, sin embargo no recibió respuesta ya que la pequeña rubia miraba fijamente al mago. La princesa frunció el ceño, esa actitud no la esperaba de ella─. ¿Samy?

─Al fin lo veo nuevamente, señor Snape ─dijo la niña con voz calmada─. Lo estaba esperando.

Severus enarcó una ceja, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba─. ¿Estaba... esperándome?

Samantha asintió, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa.

─ ¿Y para qué lo querías ver, Samantha? ─ahora era Selene la que estaba sorprendida.

─El anillo aún está en manos de Jessica ¿no es así?

La asariana y el pocionista se miraron brevemente entre sí para luego fijar nuevamente la mirada en la joven oráculo que los observaba divertida.

─ ¿Cómo...?

─Soy un oráculo, señor Snape. Todo lo predestinado es de mi conocimiento.

" _No la subestime, a pesar de su edad posee un poder sensorial y una sabiduría extraordinaria_ " recordó las palabras de su castaña. Si eso era cierto, entonces quizás aquella mocosa arrogante podía otorgarle las respuestas que necesitaban, respuestas que probablemente le devolverían la única luz que la vida le había otorgado. Dejando de lado su orgullo y su fuerte actitud, se acercó sosegadamente a la niña y se colocó a su altura.

─ ¿Sabe que fue lo que le ocurrió a Jessica? ─Samantha asintió.

─Esa fue la premonición que te asustó ¿no es así? Viste la muerte de Jessica ─dijo Selene, la niña volvió a asentir.

─ ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de recuperarla? ─preguntó el mago con nerviosismo.

Todo su ser rogaba que hubiera una oportunidad para recuperar a su princesa, no importaba si era una muy pequeña, él era capaz de todo con tal de hacer valer ese minúsculo acierto. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios al ver como la niña volvía asentir con una sonrisa. Colocó ambas manos en ambos hombros de la infanta y la miró a los ojos, sin importarle que su alma quedara al descubierto. En dado caso sería mejor que la viera, así se daría cuenta del sufrimiento que lo estaba consumiendo por haber perdido lo único que le daba sentido a su existir, y la angustia que lo asfixiaba por no saber cómo poder recuperarla. Y sin poder evitarlo, esa angustia se vio reflejada en su voz al dirigirse nuevamente al oráculo.

─Dígame cómo puedo ayudarla, como puedo recuperarla.

Samy colocó una mano en la mejilla del mago y lo miró con aquella ternura característica de los niños─. Sufre mucho por su ausencia, su corazón llora por no tener a su dueña cerca y la culpa le consume al pensar que su pasado fue el causante de esta tragedia. No hay nada más alejado de la realidad que ese pensamiento. ─el mago la miró interrogante─. Lo siento, pero no es a mí a quien le corresponde sacarle de ese error ─retiró la mano de su mejilla y su azulada mirada se transformó en una inusual seriedad, dejando a Severus y a Selene desconcertados por el repentino cambio─. El anillo fue creado con la ayuda de los tres reinos guardianes, utilizando las habilidades de cada lugar. Sin embargo, su núcleo está formado por la sangre de dos seres mágicos, y solo ellos pueden despertar a la intercesora de su súbito letargo.

Selene se acercó con presteza a ellos─. ¿Quieres decir que Jessica no está muerta?

─Así es. No sé a ciencia cierta que ocurrió, pero todo indica que algo ocurrió con el anillo, y ese algo resguardó la vida de Jessica.

─Y para lograrlo produjo que se sumiera en un estado cataléptico ─complementó el mago con una gran sonrisa en su interior a lo que Samantha asintió por quinta vez.

─ ¿Y dices que solo ellos pueden despertarla?

─Así es.

Severus regresó nuevamente a su altura y se acercó en un pestañeo a la rubia mayor─. ¿Sabe quiénes son esos seres?

─Por supuesto, es mi deber saberlo. ─La asariana estaba pensativa, analizando las palabras de la ojiazul─. No obstante, ese conocimiento no facilitará las cosas como lo esperamos ya que uno de esos seres dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo, lo cual nos deja con un ser de ayuda. Y no bastando con ello, la otra persona es..., un tanto complicada de encontrar.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño─. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

La princesa se acomodó su dorada cabellera antes de responder─. El ser que dejó de existir, es el mago Merlín. Y el otro ser fue la sacerdotisa Nimue.

─ ¿La Dama del Lago?

─Ella misma.

Ahora el ex profesor quedó pensativo. Había escuchado de la legendaria bruja en diversos escritos en donde la identificaba como la luz de la magia en comparación a su hermana Morgana quien representaba a la oscuridad del poder. Era conocido que habitaba en el bosque de Brocelianda; mas también era conocido que solo pocos mortales tuvieron el honor de verla personalmente y que nadie ha sabido de ella desde hace siglos. ¿Cómo pedirle ayuda a una persona de la cual no tenían un punto exacto de localización?

─Ella vive en el Lago de las Hadas ─dijo Samantha con una sonrisa pícara. El pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada, ¿Cómo demonios se metió a su mente sin percatarse?─. Debería aprovechar esta noche. Es la última noche de luna llena del mes, es su luna favorita, por eso le encanta salir a admirarla. ─el rostro de la niña se ensombreció─. También podría ser la última luna llena de Jessie si no se da prisa en sacarla de su letargo.

El enfado se esfumó de golpe del cuerpo del mago al escuchar esa última frase. Aquella mocosa tenía razón, la vida de su castaña estaba resguardada pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo. La Dama saldría esa noche y era su última salida del mes al parecer, lo que significaba que solo tenía una oportunidad para solicitar su ayuda, una oportunidad para salvar a Jessica y, quizás, despejar la desgracia que cubría inclemente al mundo mágico.

Miró a Samantha y ésta asintió en apoyo a su búsqueda, luego dirigió su mirada a la princesa.

─Como asariana, no deseo guerras de ninguna índole, por eso ruego a la divinidad que su búsqueda sea exitosa ─esbozó una sonrisa–. Informaré a mi madre y a mi hermano de la nueva circunstancia. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea con Jessica a su lado.

El mago se despidió con una breve inclinación y partió inmediatamente del reino. Con algunas interrogantes resueltas y con el corazón lleno de un sentimiento poco inusual en él: esperanza.

* * *

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos**


	4. Preludio a lo desconocido

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 **Bretaña, Francia**

 **Junio de 1951**

 _Amelia LeBlanc tenía plasmada una radiante sonrisa mientras atravesaba triunfante el fronterizo bosque. Había logrado escabullirse nuevamente de los dominios de su padre y eso, para cualquiera que conociese el fuerte carácter de su progenitor, era una gran hazaña. No quería soportar otro día más escuchando lo dichoso que estaba de que Gerald Beaumont pidiese la mano de su única hija en matrimonio. No tenía nada en contra de Gerald, al contrario, siempre le había caído bien. Era cinco años mayor que ella y desde que tenía memoria siempre la había tratado muy bien, aunque sus atenciones se intensificaron en el último semestre. Ahora entendía su repentino comportamiento._

 _¡Por todo lo sagrado, solo lo quería como amigo! Nunca se mostró lo suficientemente atenta como para que él pensara que podrían tener algo más que la amistad que compartían._

 _Intentó disuadirlo para que, en nombre de la amistad que los unía desde años, anulara ese absurdo compromiso. Sin embargo lo único que logró, para su desgracia, fue una declaración de amor por parte de él y un_ _ **"tengo total potestad para desposarte, así que acéptalo porque no te dejaré ir"**_ _al ver que ella estaba renuente a la decisión tomada entre ambas familias. Suspiró, mejor dejaba de lado esos estresantes pensamientos y se concentraba en disfrutar de su momentánea libertad._

 _Esbozó una gran sonrisa al llegar al lugar que le había traído paz en las últimas semanas y que se había convertido en su escondite personal. Quien sino el alegre y pacífico pueblo de Paimpont para recuperar el entusiasmo que necesitaba para equilibrar su vida._

 _La algarabía del pueblo en aquel crepúsculo primaveral de Junio era mayor a los días anteriores, podía palparse al ver las decoraciones en las calles y la música en el aire al celebrarse el último día de la cosecha. Muchos lugareños la saludaban al pasar, ya acostumbrados a la presencia de aquella chica de cabellera dorada y ojos azulados._

 _Amelia ¡Que alegría que pudieras venir! ─la saludó una chica de color mientras la abrazaba efusivamente._

 _Janet... por favor... déjame respirar._

 _Janet había sido la primera lugareña que conoció al llegar a ese increíble poblado y quien le dio un recorrido en él. Era, a su parecer, una gran conocida con grandes posibilidades de convertirse en una amistad._

 _La morena la soltó con una breve disculpa y luego la miró de arriba a abajo._

 _¿No estoy presentable para la ocasión? ─preguntó la rubia al notar la examinadora mirada de la chica, señalando su vestido azul turquesa y sus bailarinas negras._

 _¡No! No es eso, al contrario, te ves hermosa. Es solo que, te vistas como te vistas, pareces de la realeza. ─Janet entrecerró los ojos─. No me habrás mentido con respecto a tu origen ¿o sí?_

 _¡Claro que no tonta! Te conté todo lo que deberías saber de mí ─respondió riéndose._

 _Pues más te vale, porque no te perdonaría que me ocultaras algo tan importante como eso. ─ambas se miraron serias por un momento y nuevamente se carcajearon. La morena la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia el centro del pueblo donde era la concentración de la celebración._

 _Amelia tenía razón, ella le había contado lo que debería saber. Omitirle la parte de que era una bruja y que pertenecía a la élite de su reino no era mentir ¿o sí? Se encogió los hombros mentalmente y se dedicó a disfrutar de la verbena._

 _Estaba bailando alrededor de la tradicional gran llamarada que se alzaba en forma de fogata con las demás jóvenes cuando percibió que alguien la miraba con fijeza. Ella sabía que muchos jóvenes del pueblo la observaban, pero aquella mirada era diferente a las demás. Sin perder el ritmo de la algazarada música buscó con la mirada en los alrededores hasta toparse con unas orbes oscuras. Era un joven no mayor de 25 años, muy apuesto, alto, de cabello negro, tez blanca y bien parecido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al ver que aquel desconocido le sonrió al darse cuenta de su escrutinio. Tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, desvió la mirada nuevamente al círculo danzante._

 _Tras horas de música, baile y risas, Amelia se dirigió a la gran mesa de la plaza, donde toda clase de platillos tradicionales y bebidas estaban a disposición del público. Adoptó una expresión de satisfacción al ver un gran tazón con su coctel favorito: ponche de frutas. Cual niña risueña agarró una copa y se acercó al recipiente. Estaba por tomar el medio sumergido cucharón cuando su mano se topó sin querer con otra mano. Al elevar la mirada, se encontró con aquellos enigmáticos ojos oscuros que, en esos momentos, la observaban divertidos._

 _Disculpe ─dijo la ojiazul mientras retiraba con rapidez su mano._

 _No, disculpe usted ─replicó el joven. Cogió otra copa, la llenó del grato licor y se lo tendió caballerosamente a la chica─. Tenga._

 _Gracias._

 _No es nada. Me regocija saber que no soy el único diferente en el lugar._

 _¿A qué se refiere?_

 _El moreno acercó su boca al femenino oído, produciendo un leve escalofrío en ella─. Sé que es una bruja, sentí su magia al llegar._

 _Amelia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por aquella inesperada respuesta. Pero, si él sintió su magia, eso quería decir que..._

 _Eso quiere decir que usted también lo es. ─le respondió de la misma forma, a lo que el desconocido asintió─. Tiene razón, es satisfactorio saber que hay otros como tú en el mismo lugar. ─le tendió la mano─. Mi nombre es Amelia ¿Y el suyo?_

 _El joven esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de coger la mano de la muchacha y besarle el dorso, produciendo un placentero estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo─. Mi nombre es... Tom. Tom Riddle._

La fugaz luz de un rayo reflejó el frívolo y nuevamente humano rostro de Lord Voldemort, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Había regresado con el cuerpo que él había tenido a sus treinta años, apariencia que atrajo a más de una fémina a sus redes alguna vez pero que carecía de importancia para él. Voldemort sólo deseaba el poder y el control sobre el mundo, la satisfacción de dominar a aquellos que eran inferiores a sus habilidades y a su... magia.

Su rostro adoptó una mueca de asco mientras maldecía una y otra vez a aquella ancestral anciana, lo había despojarlo de la mitad de su magia para dejarlo salir de aquel insufrible lugar, reduciéndolo a vivir como un repugnante mago común. Su calculadora mente regresó a la noche anterior, la noche de su inesperada reaparición.

Aún no conocía los pormenores de ese momento, ni siquiera aquellos mocosos se dignaron a darle una explicación de ello. Sólo lo guiaron hasta esa mansión residida en quien sabe que isla de Europa para que se instalara "a su gusto" mientras estallaba una guerra que todavía no entendía, además de decirle que lo dicho por aquella muchacha parecida a Amelia era cierto, que él era su abuelo y que sus sospechas sobre la responsable de esta absurda realidad eran ciertas. Bufó. Medio siglo desde la primera vez que conoció a aquella misteriosa bruja e, inesperadamente, aún recordaba con nitidez ese intrigante momento.

Desde que la vio llegar a la plazoleta del pueblo supo que no estaba relacionada a ese corriente lugar muggle. Poseía una curiosa belleza, comparable a la de una veela, su apariencia y elegancia sólo hacía pensar que pertenecía a la realeza. Pero esas eran nimiedades para Lord Voldemort, un mago de su categoría no se dejaba impresionar por algo tan básico. Admitía que su parte carnal aprobaría tal visión, a fin de cuentas era humano..., de momento. No obstante lo que lo atraía hacia aquella joven era algo más fascinante. Aquella chica poseía una fuerte presencia mágica, jamás había sentido tal poder en una persona lo cual significaba dos cosas: una, la más obvia, era una bruja; y dos, que tenía un núcleo mágico fuera de lo común.

Mientras su lado calculador le decía que debía conocer a aquella jovencita para entender el origen de aquella peculiar magia, su lado carnal le exigía que debía poseerla esa noche, satisfacer de una vez por todas sus necesidades humanas a las cuales llevaba años sin complacer. ¿Por qué no? Se había preguntado mientras la observaba danzar cual ninfa de los lagos. Ambas partes tenían un punto en común: conocerla.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su hilera de pensamientos.

─Adelante.

─Mi señor ─saludó el mortífago con una más que pronunciada inclinación.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó con voz queda.

─Señor, los lores lo están esperando en el despacho.

La rabia surgió nuevamente en su cuerpo y golpeó con rudeza el escritorio que estaba a su lado. Se giró bruscamente y fulminó con la mirada al tembloroso mago. Maldijo al recordar que no tenía una varita, lo hubiese torturado hasta el cansancio para desahogar toda la furia que estaba acumulada en su interior.

Desde que llegó a la mansión, tuvo que soportar que sus antiguos súbditos les rindiesen respetos a aquellos insolentes que, según ellos, eran sus nietos. Sin embargo, aún ese asunto no estaba definido. Esos mocosos impertinentes tenían que darle una explicación, así como también los traidores que alguna vez se rindieron ante él.

Con paso elegante pero firme salió en dirección al despacho, ignorando y a la vez regodeándose internamente de las aterradas miradas que le dirigían sus antiguos vasallos al pasar. Abrió las puertas como era su costumbre, como amo y señor del mundo, y se colocó en el centro del lugar, mirando con rabia tanto al mocoso que estaba muy cómodo al otro lado del escritorio como a la chiquilla que estaba en el sofá.

─Bienvenido, abuelo, lo estábamos esperando. Por favor tome asiento. ─le dijo Darius mientras señalaba el fino sillón que estaba frente al escritorio.

─No recibo órdenes de nadie. Y eso de que son mis "descendientes" está por verse.

─ _Si le hablo en este lenguaje ¿será suficiente prueba para creernos?_ ─inquirió Tamara en perfecto pársel, a lo que el mago mayor quedó sorprendido─. _Parece que sí_.

─ _Eso no significa nada_ ─espetó en el mismo lenguaje, negándose a creer aquella absurda realidad.

─El lenguaje no es común, estimado señor, así que significa mucho ─replicó la chica con voz calmada─. De igual forma le digo que no le estamos ordenando, sabemos que desea una explicación y solo queremos que esté cómodo para cuando la oiga.

Voldemort los fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigirse a la butaca que estaba frente al escritorio.

─Suponemos que la primera explicación que querrá oír es sobre el motivo de su regreso ─dijo Darius con voz queda.

El oscuro mago sonrió malicioso─. No me van a salir con la estupidez de que querían conocer a su "abuelo" ¿o sí?

Los hermanos se miraron brevemente, rompiendo el contacto con un encogimiento de hombros por parte del rubio y una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de la chica, la cual dirigió nuevamente su atención a su antecesor.

─De hecho, esa fue una de las razones. ─el mago tenebroso emitió una fría carcajada─. Pero para preguntarle cómo demonios un mago de gran nivel se dejó vencer por un mocoso.

Instantáneamente, Voldemort dejó de reír, y su rostro adoptó una expresión tan gélida que haría correr hasta a una estatua. Sin embargo, Tamara Beaumont no lo hizo y eso aumentó su coraje. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, a sabiendas de que había dado justo en el orgullo del hombre.

─Otra de las razones ─intervino Darius para alivianar la tensión en el ambiente─. Es que, a pesar de que hemos logrado movilizarnos muy bien, aún tenemos ciertos inconvenientes. Y si queremos lograr el dominio absoluto del mundo mágico, necesitaremos de su experiencia tanto territorial como en liderazgo.

Voldemort se acomodó en el respaldo de su sillón, cruzando elegantemente sus piernas y sus manos encima de ellas. Ahora el que tenía una sonrisa burlona era él.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a ayudarles?

─Por la simple razón de que: primero, solo nosotros podemos darle el poder y la magia suficiente para que regrese a ser un mago de categoría. Fue reducido a ser un mago de quinta ¿Lo recuerda? ─espetó la rubia, a lo que Voldemort se levantó de golpe de su asiento. Si las miradas mataran, ya Tamara sería historia. Sin embargo la chica no se inmutó ante aquella tempestiva reacción y prosiguió─: y en segunda, que al final de todo esto también saldrá ganando, igual que nosotros.

─ ¡Acaso me creen estúpido! ─bramó el heredero de Slytherin─. ¿Qué provecho puedo obtener de todo esto?

─Lo que siempre ha querido ─respondió Tamara mirando indiferente sus pulcras uñas─. Una vez que logremos nuestro objetivo priori, el dominio absoluto del mundo mágico estará a su merced.

El mago mayor enarcó una ceja y la observó incrédulo. ¿Qué mago o bruja en su sano juicio le cedería el dominio del mundo a otra persona? O era una tomadura de pelo o estos niñatos definitivamente no podían ser descendientes de él.

─Lo que mi hermana quiso decir es que el dominio del mundo mágico es solo un escalón para llegar a nuestra meta. Una vez logrado el objetivo, el mundo mágico será lo de menos ─explicó el gemelo al percatarse de la confusión del moreno.

" _Entonces si están hablando en serio_ " pensó atónito el mago. No pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

─Si es cierto que ustedes son mis descendientes, es visto que no heredaron mi astucia e inteligencia ─siseó Voldemort con su adquirida impasibilidad─. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que el control de mundo?

Los gemelos se miraron nuevamente, esbozando a unísono una maléfica sonrisa.

─Esa respuesta pertenece a la explicación de nuestro origen ─respondió Darius sin dejar de sonreír.

─ ¿Y qué esperan para explicármelo de una maldita vez? ─espetó Voldemort perdiendo la calma nuevamente─. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Hablen ahora mismo!

Tamara sonrío aún más, se notaba que su abuelo era ignorante de los alcances que significaba haberse involucrado con una bruja como Amelia LeBlanc. Que divertido iba a ser para la joven bruja aclararle el panorama al que el Señor Oscuro se había sumido sin querer.

─Pues todo se remonta al siglo X...

* * *

Draco ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había recorrido la habitación, estaba preocupado y casi al borde de los nervios porque no tenía noticia alguna de su ex profesor. Habían transcurrido cuatro horas desde su salida. ¡Cuatro horas! Y aún no había rastro del mago. Y ya que no podía irse tuvo que mandarle una carta a Kingsley para avisarle de que no podría reunirse con él, debido a que no había terminado la misión encomendada. Sintió la tentación de agregar que había grandes posibilidades de que Jessica estuviera viva, pero optó por la discreción. Aún no sabían que estaba pasando, y anunciar una noticia de ese nivel podía ser una gran imprudencia de su parte.

─Joven Malfoy...

El rubio saltó de su sitio al escuchar la chillona voz de la elfina, no sin antes haber soltado algún improperio por el susto. Respiró profundamente para calmar su acelerado corazón que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

─ ¿El joven Malfoy está bien?

─Sí, estoy bien. Pero no gracias a ti. ─le reprochó el rubio a la vez que se sentaba en una de las butacas─. ¿Qué querías?

─Wendy quería saber si al joven Malfoy se le ofrecía merendar algo.

─Trae bollos y té.

─Enseguida joven. ─y con un sonoro plop desapareció.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unos deliciosos y recién hechos bollos estaban puestos en la mesita de la recámara, acompañados de mermelada, mantequilla y su respectivo té. Aquel magnífico olor le abrió el apetito al único heredero Malfoy. Estaba disfrutando del primero cuando Severus entró en la habitación.

─ ¡Hasta que al fin te dignas en aparecer! ─exclamó Draco con reproche y alivio a la vez. Al ver que su padrino hizo caso omiso a su comentario y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la castaña, se levantó con rapidez del sillón─. ¿Encontraste algo que nos pueda ayudar?

─Necesito llevar a Jessica al Lago de las Hadas ─respondió Severus en automático mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos.

─Wow, wow, wow. ¡Alto allí! ─el joven rubio le obstruyó el paso al pocionista quien se disponía a salir, temiendo que el hombre estuviera pensando en alguna locura─. ¿Por qué tendrías que llevarla a Francia?

─No tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones ─siseó peligrosamente─. ¡Hazte a un lado, Draco! ─gruñó al ver que el rubio no tenía intenciones de quitarse de su camino.

─Bien lo haré..., pero voy contigo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Ya que no hay tiempo para explicarme, me veré en la obligación de conocer que tienes en mente personalmente.

─Draco...

─Draco nada. ─le cortó el ojigris con expresión seria─. Voy contigo o no vas para ninguna parte. Tú decides.

Severus bufó molesto─. Está bien. Pero no quiero que me hagas perder más el tiempo ¿Está claro? ─Malfoy asintió y ambos salieron a gran velocidad de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una hermosa y juvenil mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de un cálido resplandor miraba fijamente al gran árbol que se extendía frente a ella, se notaba que había tenido mejores tiempos pero aun así seguía siendo el más majestuoso del bosque de Brocelianda.

Muchos afirmaban que el gran mago Merlín había sido encerrado en un crómlech, otros que estaba sepultado debajo de ese árbol y una minoría decía que estaba en una caja de cristal. Sonrió, nada más lejos ni más cerca de la realidad.

Ilusos aquellos que pensaban que el lugar de descanso de su gran amigo era de fácil acceso, pero también incrédulos si pensaban que no era de fácil hallazgo. ¿Complicada explicación? Pues así era Nimue, mejor conocida como la Dama del Lago, compleja para quienes se dejaban llevar por la primera impresión y sencilla para quienes lograban ver a través de sus palabras. Y era por esa característica que Merlín y ella se habían llevado muy bien.

Carraspeó brevemente y comenzó a recitar un cántico armonioso, que sólo podía compararse con el canto de los ángeles. Mientras cantaba, un halo de luz comenzó a aparecerse en medio del tronco, agrandándose en el avanzar de la canción hasta formar un pequeño portal.

Al entrar se encontró con el ya conocido paisaje, una pequeña y muy viva landa que se extendía hasta el horizonte. La dama sonrió con tristeza, hacía muchos siglos que no pisaba aquel sagrado lugar, pero podía ver que aún poseía su antiguo esplendor a pesar de la poca biodiversidad.

Después de recorrer, para el caso de un muggle, una considerable distancia, llegó al fin a su destino. Frente a ella se extendía simétricamente un anillo de nueve piedras, cada una con una simbología distinta. En medio de ellas se encontraba un pequeño altar de piedra marmoleada rodeado de diversas especies florales, en el cual descansaba una cristalina esfera, cuyo centro radiaba una enigmática y a la vez pacífica luz plateada.

La milenaria mujer se acercó lentamente hasta el llamativo objeto y lo acarició con suavidad, sintiéndose invadida al instante por una multitud de emociones que no recordaba.

─Mi querido Merlín. Hace tanto tiempo que no te visitaba. ─una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla─. Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que pisé este lugar, y aun así recuerdo como si fuese ayer el día en que diste tú último suspiro en mis brazos ─sonrió melancólica, sin dejar de acariciar la esfera─. Y después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente estoy a tu lado, aunque sabes el motivo que me atrajo a este lugar ─acercó su rostro al inusual objeto, como si fuera a relatarle el secreto más importante de la humanidad─. Algo le ocurrió a nuestra heredera, algo hizo que nuestra sangre se adormeciera en el anillo. ─la esfera resplandeció brevemente y regresó a su tonalidad original─. Sabía que también lo habías sentido ─regresó a su posición anterior, pero esta vez esbozó una cálida sonrisa─. Creo que ha llegado la hora, mí querido Merlín; un momento que consideraba casi imposible que ocurriera, está por suceder. ─su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver que la majestuosa luna llena comenzaba a dar rastros de su futura aparición en el anaranjado cielo─. Después de muchos años..., al fin conoceré a nuestra hija.

* * *

 **Un poquito del pasado para comprender un poco el presente e intuir un poco el futuro (buajajajaja) :D**

 **Alguien tiene alguna teoría?**

 **Qué dice el público?**

 **Nos leemos después. Saluditos.**


	5. La Dama del Lago

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

─No puedo creer mi mala suerte. No lo puedo creer. ─murmuraba Harry Potter una y otra vez mientras entraba a su oficina. Se pasó una mano en su más que alborotada cabellera tratando de despejar su frustración mientras se tiraba, literalmente, en su sillón. _¿Por qué cuando todo indica que hay una luz en el camino, siempre tiene que aparecer algo que lo vuelve a oscurecer?_ Pensaba el muchacho mientras miraba fijamente el pulcro techo. No, definitivamente no podía creer tan mala fortuna.

Luego de haber leído la reveladora carta en la Oficina de Intercesión, Harry se había dirigido inmediatamente a la Oficina de Investigaciones en búsqueda de Lynette Byron. Todo indicaba que ella había sido la última persona en ver a Jessica con vida. Y no sólo eso, también tenía información relacionada a los mortífagos, más a su favor para interrogarla con respecto al tema. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, al llegar a su destino la secretaria le informó que Byron había renunciado a su cargo ante la inminente guerra. Suspiró sonoramente, no podía considerar ese hecho como algo sospechoso por la simple razón de que no había sido la única en tomar esa radical decisión. Sin embargo…

─Aún me queda un lugar por visitar ─murmuró mientras leía nuevamente la carta─. Algo tienen que saber. ─se dijo mientras leía el nombre del lugar.

Con una nueva perspectiva, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

─Ya es un día menos ─murmuró pensativo─. Pero todo puede pasar.

* * *

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no te perdiste, Snape? ─inquirió Draco mientras miraba en todas direcciones, no podía negar que el lugar lo tenía muy nervioso desde que llegaron. Y no era para menos, el entorno era casi una réplica exacta del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Al no recibir respuesta por parte del mencionado, el rubio prosiguió─: Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya hemos pasado por este sendero…

─ ¿Ya quieres dejar de quejarte, Draco? ─gruñó Severus girando bruscamente en dirección al rubio─. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se empecinó en venir. Así que cállate y sigue o lárgate de una vez. ─se giró nuevamente, acomodó el flotante cuerpo de Jessica frente a él y continuó su camino.

Había transcurrido cerca de dos horas desde que el pocionista y el único heredero Malfoy arribaron al misterioso bosque de Brocelianda, y desde entonces, la búsqueda del Lago de las Hadas estaba siendo infructuosa, a criterio del joven mago. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido del todo, la fría brisa rondaba vivaz mientras que la luna iluminaba radiante el enigmático lugar.

─Y no bastando con perdernos en este tenebroso lugar, tampoco tenemos reservas ─murmuró molesto el rubio mientras le seguía el paso al pocionista─. ¡Bien ya no digo nada más! ─exclamó con las manos levantadas al ver que su padrino iba a replicar─. Pero entiéndeme, llevamos horas sin encontrar nada. ¿Cómo sabes que vamos por el sendero correcto?

─Años como mortífago y espía debieron de servir de algo ¿No crees? ─respondió Snape con sorna, acelerando inesperadamente el paso.

─Lo siento, no quise ofender ─replicó el joven slytherin rodando los ojos. Al ver que su padrino se detuvo abruptamente, se apresuró a agregar─. ¡Bien ya no me regañes, ya me callo!

─No es eso, tarado ─dijo el mago dándose vuelta y mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia─. Ya llegamos.

Frente a ellos se mostraba un cristalino lago, rodeado de algunos seres luminosos y algunas criaturas del bosque, favorecido por la esplendorosa iluminación lunar y abrigado por una cómoda calma.

─Es… fantástico ─susurró el joven mago mientras se acercaba hipnotizado al mágico lugar, olvidándose con rapidez del temor que lo embargaba.

─Sí, así es ─concordó el ex mortífago al acercarse a él y contemplar los alrededores─. Pero recuerda que no vinimos a disfrutar del paisaje.

─Cierto, lo que nos lleva a una interesante pregunta: ¿Cuál es el plan?

El pocionista se sentó en el frío suelo y colocó a la castaña en su regazo. Le hizo señas al rubio platinado para que hiciera lo mismo y el chico, después de caminar lo que nunca se imaginó caminar, tomó asiento sin chistar.

─ ¡Entonces tenía razón, Jessica está viva! ─exclamó Draco cuando su padrino terminó de relatar la historia. Snape asintió─. Eso es magnífico, sin embargo, la solución que te dieron no es nada fácil de realizar. He escuchado que la Dama no aparece así nada más, y sin contar que ella puede disfrutar de la luna llena en cualquier parte del bosque.

─El lago es el único punto de referencia que tenemos, si hay que esperarla toda la noche lo haremos. A menos que quieras pasar toda la noche recorriendo el bosque y…

─Sí, sí, ya entendí. Esperaremos.

Al pasar de las horas, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en el joven mago, sintiendo poco a poco los párpados muy pesados. Trató de luchar contra Morfeo pero, sin darse cuenta, perdió la batalla y se quedó profundamente dormido en el pedregoso suelo.

─ Por eso no quería que viniera ─murmuró Snape, previendo el cansancio del chico. Con una floritura de su varita, acomodó la capa del rubio de forma tal que estuviera bien cubierto y continuó observando el nocturno paisaje. Estaba atento a cualquier aparición, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse "hechizado" por el lugar.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel lugar reflejaba una paz jamás pensada y transmitía un equilibrio que, en todos sus años en el mundo mágico, jamás había percibido. Daba la sensación de que, a pesar de lo lúgubre y tenebroso de su bosque guardián, la maldad no era algo que rondara en él. Emociones difíciles de explicar y más aun de definir.

Dirigió la mirada a su castaña quien permanecía en su regazo, cubierta con una gruesa capa. Acarició su fría mejilla, retirando a su paso algunos mechones castaños de su cara. Suspiró largamente, pensando en las posibilidades de lograr su objetivo. A pesar de las esperanzas que estaban albergadas en su interior, bien sabía que había grandes posibilidades de fallar en el intento. Todo dependía de encontrar a un ser que estaba desaparecido desde siglos y que quién sabe dónde demonios estaría vagando en esos momentos. La única referencia que tenían era ese lago y ya llevaban varias horas sin novedad alguna. Tenía que admitirlo, una parte de él compartía la incertidumbre de su ahijado, tonto si no la tuviera en las circunstancias que se encontraban.

─ ¿Dónde estará la Dama del Lago? ─preguntó para sí mismo mientras miraba la radiante luna.

Y como una respuesta a su interrogante, unas especies de esporas de un azul brillante comenzaron a ascender, para desconocimiento del pocionista, del fondo del lago; subiendo en espiral hasta el centro del mismo. Al tocar éste, una fuerte luz se hizo presente, cegando a quien estuviese por los alrededores.

Para cuando Snape tuvo la oportunidad de mirar nuevamente hacia adelante, se percató que una ovalada luminiscencia estaba parada sobre el agua. Con cuidado colocó a la heredera en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó a la orilla. Al hacerlo pudo vislumbrar que el resplandor provenía de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y tez pálida que miraba la luna con notable alegría.

" _Es ella_ " pensó el slytherin con satisfacción y alivio a la vez. Quiso llamar la atención de la sacerdotisa, con un grito nada cortés por ejemplo, pero no fue necesario. Solo con tocar, sin querer, con la punta del calzado una minúscula porción de agua fue suficiente para que la ancestral Nimue mirara en dirección al mago. Después de unos segundos de escrutadora observación por parte de la mujer y de imperturbabilidad por parte de él, la Dama lo miró con curiosidad antes de preguntar con melodiosa voz.

─ ¿Quién es usted?

─Mi nombre es Severus Snape, pocionista del Tridium ─respondió con seguridad y con una breve reverencia.

La mujer lo miró desconcertada─. ¿Un colaborador del Tridium? ─el mago mostró su dorado anillo, a lo que una sonrisa curiosa adornó instantáneamente el femenino rostro─. Y después de tantos siglos de ausencia ¿A qué se debe tan… inesperada presencia?

─Bien sabe que el Tridium no es afín a intervenir en territorios ajenos a su jurisdicción a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y créame que la situación que me trae hasta sus tierras no escapa a esta condición ─respondió con una calma envidiable. Sonrió internamente al ver por unos microsegundos como la curiosidad de la mujer aumentaba.

─Si quería despertar mi curiosidad con tan selectivas palabras, entonces debo felicitarlo, señor Snape, ha hecho un fantástico trabajo. ─el pelinegro no le agradó la ironía de su comentario, mas ya se lo esperaba. Aquella misteriosa mujer poseía la sabiduría del tiempo a su favor y bien sabía que sus respuestas podían servir como armas de doble filo. Aun así, no se amedrentaría por tal desventaja, ese sería un gran error ante seres como la antigua dama que estaba delante de él con una divertida sonrisa en su juvenil faz─. Usted es un hombre inteligente, lo puedo ver su mirada y como tal, sabe que espero una satisfactoria explicación que demuestre que sus anteriores palabras valen la pena.

El ex mortífago la miró fijamente, analizando la exigencia que había detrás de sus palabras. Tras un breve y tenso silencio, asintió en dirección a la Dama e hizo un grácil movimiento de varita─. Este es el motivo de mi visita.

Nimue frunció el ceño al ver como el mago recibía en sus brazos el cuerpo de una joven. La miró con detalle, buscando algún rasgo familiar que pudiera ayudar a identificarla, todo bajo la expectante vista del pocionista. Sin embargo no encontraba nada que le indicara que era conocida. Estaba por preguntarle quien era cuando sus orbes verdes notaron la presencia de un más que conocido anillo en su dedo medio derecho.

─Por Ávalon… ─susurró casi inaudible, aún sin creer que el día que estaba esperando ansiosamente había llegado.

─Por su expresión, he de suponer que sabe quién es.

La bruja fijó su mirada nuevamente en el mago, desconcertándolo al verla sonreír con inusitada alegría─. ¿Cómo no reconocer a mi heredera, señor Snape?

─ ¿Su heredera? ─inquirió con una ceja alzada. Contempló un momento a su castaña para dirigir nuevamente su atención a la sacerdotisa─. Tal parece que tenemos una confusión. Ella es la heredera de Merlín, no es…

─Sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. ─lo cortó sin perder su buen humor─. Ella es la heredera de Merlín, pero también es mi heredera. Ella tiene, literalmente en sus manos, nuestra sangre y por consiguiente parte de nuestro poder. Es, por esencia mágica, nuestra hija. Si usted vino hasta aquí es porque no es ignorante de esta información, ¿o me equivoco? ─inquirió con un deje de burla.

─La historia relata de la presencia de su sangre en el anillo, mas no implica que a través de ella obtenga su poder. Su sangre bien puede ayudar a aumenta, disminuir o neutralizar algún efecto en la gema, en ningún momento se especifica la transferencia de sus poderes. Pero usted no es ignorante de esta información ¿o me equivoco? ─replicó el mago con mordacidad, mordiéndose su viperina lengua para no soltar un comentario mayor, digno de su ácido repertorio.

─ _Touché._ ─la bruja sonrió complacida─. Convenientemente la historia no menciona ese pequeño detalle. Pero volviendo a lo que nos concierne, ¿Por qué está aquí con ella? ─preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Severus bufó, su poca paciencia se estaba acabando─. No se haga la ignorante, usted mejor que nadie conoce lo que ocurre con ella. No creo que tenga la desfachatez de negar que, gracias a su sangre, tenga cierta conexión con ella.

─Bien, Snape, nuevamente vuelve a acertar ─dijo la Dama con voz cantarina─. Lo admito. Conozco el estado de sopor de la intercesora y la tormenta mágica que está ocurriendo en el anillo.

─Así que el color negro de la gema es producto de esa tormenta ─murmuró para él mismo, mas no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

─No precisamente. Algo interrumpió la interacción del anillo con la magia de mi heredera, produciendo una retención de magia en su interior. Sin embargo, ese oscuro color no es producto de ello. ─el pelinegro la miró interrogante, por lo que la bruja continuó su explicación─. Es algo simple, señor Snape. Mientras la gema retenía la esencia mágica de mi hija, también retuvo la magia oscura transmitida hacia ella, una maldición posiblemente.

" _La maldición asesina_ " fue lo primero que pasó por la mente del ex mortífago. Y su expresión se ensombreció aún más al ver las múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo de su castaña, algunas producidas sin duda por la maldición _Cruciatus_.

─Intentaron asesinarla con la maldición asesina ¿no es así?

El hombre salió de sus oscuros pensamientos, mirando nuevamente a la antigua bruja que había borrado todo rastro de alegría en su rostro, él solo se limitó a confirmar su interrogante con un asentimiento de cabeza.

─Para mi desgracia, no puedo protegerla como quisiera. El Tratado de Equilibrio mágico no me lo permite. Afortunado mi querido Merlín que no llegó a conocer a profundidad las penurias de la longevidad ─suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza─. Pero al menos me reconforta el saber que puedo ayudarla en su difícil despertar. ─extendió ambos brazos en dirección al slytherin─. Entréguemela.

El mago dio un paso atrás, más por instinto que por decisión propia. Era difícil de aceptar pero, el miedo que lo recorría en esos momentos al pensar en perder nuevamente a su castaña era atroz. Si, el doble espía e "insensible" Severus Snape tenía miedo de perder algo. Nunca tuvo nada que perder, ni siquiera puede incluir a Lily en tal sentimiento porque, simplemente, no se puede perder algo que nunca fue suyo. Ahora que conocía por experiencia el sentido de pertenencia, haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo.

─Sé lo que está pensando, padrino, y créame cuando le digo que el temor es mutuo.

El mago giró bruscamente, encontrándose con un somnoliento Draco que sacudía su capa pesarosamente─. Sé que teme perderla nuevamente pero, si no la sacamos pronto de su letargo, de igual forma la perderemos. ─el rubio miró en dirección a la calmada bruja─. Además, ella no le haría daño a su heredera. De eso estoy seguro.

─El joven tiene razón, yo no deseo hacerle daño a quien por magia es como mi hija. Si no la despertamos pronto, la magia retenida terminará destruyéndola. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ─Snape negó con la cabeza─. Entréguemela por favor. Permítame cumplir con mi deber.

Después de unos minutos reflexivos, y tras un nuevo movimiento de la varita del pelinegro, el cuerpo de la sucesora de Merlín comenzó a flotar hacia los brazos de la rubia.

─Sin duda eres una joven hermosa, mil veces malditos quienes quisieron arruinar tu belleza con estas cicatrices ─exclamó molesta mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jessica─. Pero no te preocupes, mi pequeña, que ellas no son problemas para mí poder.

Ambos magos se pusieron tensos al ver como la Dama del Lago se hundía con la heredera en una radiante luz, pero conservaron la calma al repetirse una y otra vez que era solo por su bienestar. Al desaparecer de su vista, un silencio cargado de incertidumbre se instauró en el ambiente.

─ ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar? ─preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago, al lado de su padrino.

─No lo sé. Todo depende de cómo filtrará la magia retenida.

─ ¿A qué te refie…?

Una fuerte luz azulada proveniente del fondo del lago seguido de algunas perturbaciones interrumpió la pregunta del joven slytherin.

─ ¿Qué demonios es eso?

El pocionista abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

─ ¡Debemos alejarnos del lago ahora mismo!

Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, el mago se llevó a rastras a su ahijado hasta esconderse detrás de un grande, fuerte y grueso árbol.

─ ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando? ─exclamó el chico al ver que su ex profesor estaba invocando una protección perteneciente a su anillo.

─La Dama se llevó a Jessica hasta el fondo del lago por una razón: va a provocar una expulsión rápida de magia en el anillo.

─ ¿QUÉ? ─Draco lo miró horrorizado─. ¿Acaso tantos siglos la volvieron loca? ¡Liberar todo ese poder en un solo movimiento, aún desde la profundidad del lago, es arriesgado!

Ambos magos se giraron al ver como las criaturas huían despavoridas de las cercanías del lago al presentir el peligro al que estaban expuestos. Ni bien habían llegado a terreno seguro cuando unas pequeñas ondas comenzaron a surgir del lago.

─ ¿Estás seguro que este escudo resistirá? ─inquirió nervioso el ojigris al ver como algunos árboles de mecían peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

─ ¿Acaso me crees tan idiota como para estar cerca de una peligrosa explosión sin contar con la protección debida? ─gruñó el mago mayor sin dejar de ver el intermitente lago.

El rubio platinado iba a replicar cuando un desgarrador grito inundó todo el bosque seguido de una fuerte ondas que arrasaba con lo que estuviera a su paso. Al chocar con la protección, ambos cayeron estrepitosamente por la fuerte colisión. Varios estruendos se escucharon a los alrededores, producto de que varios árboles, al igual que ellos, no corriendo con la suerte de permanecer en pie. Una segunda expulsión, más fuerte que la anterior, realizó el mismo recorrido seguido de varias ondas de menor potencia, logrando esta vez debilitar a los árboles de mayor fortaleza.

─ ¡No creo que este árbol resista una tercera expulsión de ese nivel! ─gritó Malfoy a través del bullicio.

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de donde estas, Draco! ¡Es preferible arriesgarse con este árbol que exponerse directamente a esa expansión de energía!

El rubio asintió y se quedó agachado en su sitio. Confiaba en su padrino, él mejor que nadie conocía modos de sobrevivir ante este tipo de situaciones peligrosas. Después de algunos minutos de tensión y de pequeñas réplicas, la calma regresó al lugar.

─Mierda. ─fue lo único que pudo decir el ojigris al llegar nuevamente a las cercanías del lago, luego de que el pocionista le asegurara que era seguro acercarse. El bello y enigmático paisaje, digno de apreciación y admiración, era ahora un panorama de destrucción y desolación─. Definitivamente la Dama del Lago es una maldita loca.

─Draco. ─lo reprendió el pelinegro─. No creo que Narcissa te haya educado con semejantes modales hacia una mujer.

─Bien, corregiré mi expresión: la Dama del Lago es una eminencia en el arte de la destrucción y en el asesinato a gran escala. ¿Suena mejor así? ─espetó sarcástico, a lo que el slytherin mayor bufó y negó con la cabeza─. ¡Al menos tenía que avisarnos con anticipación que demonios tenía en mente! Y hablando de la reina de Roma… ─dijo mientras miraba en dirección al lago.

Las azuladas esporas nuevamente ascendieron, esta vez bajo la ansiosa mirada de los magos, revelando el ya conocido resplandor de la sacerdotisa.

─Me alegra saber que sobrevivieron a la tormenta ─dijo Nimue con voz afable.

─Sí, claro.

Severus reprendió a su ahijado con la mirada, a lo que el rubio decidió seguir mirando los destrozos a su alrededor.

─Lamento no haberles advertido, pero fue una decisión improvisada.

─Aun así provocó las perturbaciones para que tomáramos las precauciones correspondientes. Se lo agradezco.

La bruja asintió, complacida de que el mago descifrara con tiempo su imprevisto mensaje─. Creo que les alegrara escuchar que este mal momento valió la pena. ─la mujer acarició por última vez la mejilla de la intercesora antes de regresarla a los brazos del pocionista─. Ha quedado muy débil, mágica y físicamente. Su núcleo mágico estará inestable por un tiempo, pero nada de qué preocuparse. ─el mago suspiró aliviado─. Confío plenamente en que en mejores manos no estará.

─ De eso puede estar segura.

La Dama esbozó una sonrisa pícara─. Lo sé.

El hombre fijó su mirada en la castaña, incómodo por la pequeña indirecta. La mujer soltó una risita antes de volver a hablar─. Fue un gusto conocerlos caballeros, pero ya debo retirarme. Mi amada luna poco a poco está desapareciendo, yo también debo hacer lo mismo.

─Gracias por su ayuda.

La bruja asintió para después comenzar a sumergirse, no sin antes de darle un rápido vistazo a su hija mágica.

 _"Descansa, mi pequeña. Pronto nos volveremos a ver"_ Y con este pensamiento, regresó a las profundidades de su hogar.

Después de unos cómodos minutos de silencio, ambos magos decidieron que ya era hora de partir. Ambos satisfechos de haber logrado el objetivo, pero con una nueva interrogante: ¿Qué nuevo obstáculo tendrán que superar?

* * *

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos :)**


	6. Renacer

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 **Crystal Manor**

— ¿Ya despertó? —preguntó Phillipe en cuanto Severus entró al estudio.

—Aún no. Pero al menos ya ha superado la fiebre —respondió el mago mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá. Se pasó ambas manos por su perfilada cara, tratando de despejar el cansancio que estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él.

—Necesita descansar, Snape. Lleva días sin dormir.

—Bien sabe que no puedo hacer eso, Budiet. Un descuido de mi parte en estos momentos y puedo perder todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora.

— El joven Malfoy se ofreció a ayudarlo, ¿Por qué no acepta?

El pocionista alzó una ceja y lo miró como si estuviera loco—. Draco a duras penas sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Ni de chiste dejó a Jessica a su cuidado.

—No creo que el chico sea tan desastroso. —el mago enarcó ambas cejas—. Está bien, usted tendrá sus motivos para pensar de esa forma. Pero tiene que tomar en cuenta de que sus majestades no tardarán en solicitar su presencia. Han pasado dos días y no le ha informado sobre lo que pasó con su intercesora.

El mago chasqueó la lengua, se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle. A través de Phillipe se había enterado de que la princesa asariana había cumplido al informarles a su madre y a su hermano sobre la novedad, y ellos a su vez se habían encargado de notificarles a los demás líderes sobre el inesperado letargo de la intercesora.

—Tendré que ir hoy mismo a informales sobre su estado. —frunció el ceño—. Es extraño que no se hayan pronunciado, y más aún por mi ausencia.

—No crea que haya sido por falta de ganas. Tanto los líderes de Acquarius como los líderes de Arthemius han querido venir para saber sobre el estado de Jessica, pero la reina Marian los ha detenido diciéndoles que cuando llegue el momento serán informados de lo ocurrido. En pocas palabras, Asarath ha intercedido por usted.

Severus sonrió, ya después le agradecería a Marian su ayuda.

—Bueno, y más a ahora que Acquarius no puede evitar mostrar cierta hostilidad hacia usted cuando es mencionado en algún tema en las reuniones.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Budiet?

—Pues… —el francés alisó una inexistente arruga en su chaqueta—. Al parecer a su majestad la reina se le escapó la noticia de que usted y Jessica tenían una relación más allá de lo laboral. En su defensa solo puedo decir que el rey de Acquarius es muy desesperante… a veces.

Snape cerró los ojos un momento mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz. Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con su forzado abandono de trabajo cuando se reuniera con ellos, también tendría que aguantar las miradas despectivas de los dos líderes acquarianos—. Tanto el hijo como el padre deben desear desaparecerme en cuando ponga un pie en el Consejo.

—Oh sí, Monsieur, sobre todo el joven Patrick. No se imagina la cara que pusieron cuando se enteraron de que usted estaba encargado de la recuperación de Mina. ¡Dieron el grito en el cielo! —exclamó con una sonora carcajada—. Pero, para suerte de usted, eran dos contra uno, por lo que Raynor y su hijo no pudieron hacer nada.

El mago se recostó en el mullido mueble soltando un sonoro suspiro, era bueno saber que también contaba con Emerick. Al menos, al llegar el momento de estar nuevamente frente a los guardianes, no se sentiría en desventaja.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, inesperadamente, una fuerte luz verde emergió de la chimenea.

—Budiet ¿Está ahí?

El pelinegro se acercó al reconocer la voz de su ahijado—. ¿Para qué buscas a Budiet, Draco? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Buenos días, padrino. En realidad con quién quería hablar es con usted.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —inquirió desconcertado.

—Necesito que me permita la entrada a la mansión…, con otro visitante.

— ¿Otro visitante? —el mago lo miró receloso—. ¿De quién se trata?

—Pues…

— _Malfoy, por Dios ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto?_ —se escuchó una conocida voz femenina al otro lado de las llamas—. _¡Solo dile que soy yo y ya!_ —exclamó exasperada.

— ¿Estás con Alexa? —preguntó Severus sin disimular su sorpresa.

—Estaba preocupada porque tenía días sin saber de Jessica, así que buscó la forma de contactarme. Tuve que contarle lo que pasó y pues…, hela aquí.

— _Y cómo puedes imaginarte, querido cuñado…_ —complementó la chica—. _¡Quiero ver a Mina en este instante!_ —exigió la pelinegra, chillándole los oídos al joven slytherin en el proceso y ganándose un improperio por parte de éste.

Snape bufó, la poca tranquilidad que había logrado después de varias horas de constante guardia se iban al demonio. Hizo un movimiento de su mano, produciendo un leve resplandor en su anillo.

—Aparécete inmediatamente en el despacho.

Y tras esa irrefutable orden, el rubio se apareció en el lugar con la joven. Una vez que aparecieron, el pocionista regresó las protecciones a su lugar.

—Hola Severus, me alegró de verte nuevamente —saludó sonriente la ojiverde—. Así como me alegra también saber que Jessie está bien. ¿Ya despertó?

—Aún no.

— ¿Sigue con la fiebre? —preguntó esta vez el joven mago.

— Por suerte ya no, desapareció en la madrugada.

Un leve carraspeo hizo que los tres miraran en dirección al cuadro.

—Eh… ¿no piensan presentarme?

—Oh por Dios, ¡Un cuadro que habla! —exclamó Alexa con emoción, casi dando saltitos como una niña de cinco años.

—Así es, mademoiselle, mi nombre es Phillipe Budiet y soy el guardián de esta ancestral mansión —expresó orgulloso el francés mientras se alzaba en toda su altura.

—Es cierto, Mina me habló muchas veces de usted —comentó la joven con una gran sonrisa.

—Agradecería que no aumentes su ego, Alexa. Después es muy difícil sacarlo de su burbuja —dijo el slytherin mayor con sorna.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, el señor arrogancia en persona —replicó el cuadro, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

—Bueno ya es suficiente —intervino Draco antes de que comenzaran una discusión—. Alexa vino por otros motivos, no para ver una pelea entre un cuadro y un mago.

—Sería interesante ver eso —dijo Hamilton riéndose—. Pero, Malfoy tiene razón, mis motivos son otros. Uno es ver a mi mejor amiga y el otro es encargarme de ti, Severus —culminó mientras miraba fijamente al mago.

El aludido sonrió burlón—. ¿Encargarte de mí? ¿Acaso tantos turnos en el hospital acabaron destruyendo tus neuronas, Hamilton?

—Draco no solo me contó de la desgracia de Jessica, Snape. —el hermoso rostro de la ojiverde adoptó una seria expresión—. También me habló de tu falta de descanso y de tu mala alimentación. Pensaba que estaba exagerando pero, por lo que tengo a la vista, no exageró en lo más mínimo —dijo al ver algunas ojeras adornar el rostro del hombre.

—Como doctora debes saber que se tiene que hacer constante monitoreo a un paciente que presenta un cuadro clínico de debilidad crítica —replicó el mago de la misma forma, mirando de reojo a su ahijado.

Alexa lo miró unos momentos antes de responder—. Eso lo sé, y comprendo que después de lo que pasó no quieras que desconocidos estén cerca de ella. Pero tampoco puedes descuidar tu salud. ¿Cómo pretendes seguir cuidándola si no te cuidas? —le reprochó con voz profesional.

—Yo le dije lo mismo y no quiere hacer caso.

Phillipe se encontró inmediatamente detrás del marco de su cuadro al ver la fulminante mirada que le dirigió el pocionista.

—No se preocupe, señor Budiet, que esta vez él sí hará caso. —el mago giró bruscamente en dirección a la joven doctora—. No me mires de ese modo, Severus. Ya que no quisiste aceptar la ayuda que Draco te ofreció, vine a encargarme del cuidado de Jessica en lo que te dignas a descansar.

—No le he pedido ayuda a nadie —espetó molesto—. Por lo que espero que nadie se entrometa en donde no lo llaman. —esta vez fulminó con la mirada al rubio, mas éste le devolvió la mirada a su orgulloso padrino.

—La soberbia en estos casos no lleva a ninguna parte, Snape. Y, para tu información, tengo todo el derecho a entrometerme. Es del bienestar de mi hermana del que estamos hablando —espetó molesta, alzando la barbilla en un gesto altivo—. Y por más que no te guste, hay personas que se preocupan por ti. Por Dios ¡Eres de mi familia ahora! Como no quieres que me preocupe por ti.

— ¡No soy de tu familia! —gruñó el ex profesor, mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

— ¡Eres la pareja de mi hermana, eres mi cuñado y en consecuencia eres de mi familia también! —le gritó señalándolo con su fino y delicado dedo índice—. ¡Así que yo estaré a cargo de la condición de Mina en lo que tú comes algo decente y descansas! ¡Y no porque no sea una bruja no significa que no pueda darte una buena patada en tus partes si sigues haciéndome enojar!

Ambos magos la miraron asombrados, aún sin creer que la chica tuviera semejante carácter. Alexa tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire antes proseguir.

—Comprende que es lo mejor, Severus. No puedes pretender que nos hagamos de la vista gorda ante esta situación —dijo más calmada—. Y si sigues de terco, me tocará recurrir a los Rosenbaum, incluyendo al simpático y comprensible Alarick. Así que tú decides. —una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba el femenino rostro.

El mago estaba furioso—. Eso es chantaje —refunfuñó entre dientes.

—No, querido cuñado. Eso es usar correctamente los recursos a favor.

Tras una batalla de miradas entre los pelinegros, Severus gruñó y se tiró nuevamente en el sofá—. Aceptaré, pero solo porque tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos en el Consejo. Además de que confío más en ti que en Draco.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el ojigris—. Dejaré pasar tan mala percepción de mi persona, solo porque ha tocado un tema de importancia. —el chico adoptó una postura seria antes de hablar—. ¿Los demás reyes saben que Jessica sigue con vida?

—Los líderes asarianos cumplieron con informarles —respondió el hombre a la vez que le indicaba a "su cuñada" y al chico que tomaran asiento.

— ¿Y aun así no hay posibilidad de que el Tridium anule la declaración de guerra?

El mago lo miró pensativo unos momentos—. Daba por hecho que Shacklebolt se había reunido con ellos. —con una floritura de su mano hizo aparecer una bandeja con té y galletas, haciendo que Alexa saltara de su asiento al ver la repentina aparición.

—Disculpen, no estoy acostumbrada a la magia —sonrió avergonzada mientras declinaba la taza que le ofrecía el mago y se levantaba—. Quisiera ver a Jessica en estos momentos. Solo dime dónde puedo encontrarla, no quiero que interrumpan su conversación por mi causa —exclamó al ver que el pelinegro se disponía a acompañar.

—Wendy.

Alexa saltó de su sitio al escuchar el sonoro plof que produjo la aparición de la elfina.

—A sus órdenes, amo Snape —saludó la menuda criatura con una reverencia

—Lleva a la señorita Hamilton a la recámara principal.

—Enseguida señor.

—Alexa, ella no te hará nada malo. No mientras yo no se lo ordene —explicó burlón a ver a la chica atemorizada y retrocediendo unos pasos cuando la elfina se le acercó.

—Gracias, pero creo que mejor buscó personalmente la habitación —tartamudeó Alexa tratando de no perder sus modales.

—No le haga caso, señorita Hamilton —intervino Phillipe al ver las intenciones del pocionista—. Los elfos domésticos son criaturas muy serviciales y no le harían daño a nadie. Confíe en mí, Wendy la llevará a salvo a donde esta mademoiselle Rosenbaum.

—Gracias por su explicación, señor Budiet. —la morena le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dedicarle una mirada fría al pelinegro—. Agradece que seas una parte importante de Mina, Snape. —y tras aceptar nerviosa la mano de la elfina, desapareció del lugar.

—Eres un maldito murciélago. — le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que el pocionista se encogió de hombro y le dio un sorbo a su infusión—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, no nos hemos podido reunir con ellos —continuó el rubio, dándole un sorbo a su cálida y más que bienvenida bebida—. Se han reusado por completo a tener contacto con nosotros. Obviamente eso tiene a todos con el alma en un hilo, otra guerra significaría nuestra destrucción.

—Desconozco mi situación en el Tridium, dado el inesperado abandono de mi puesto. Sin embargo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguir la abolición de esa guerra.

Draco solo asintió en agradecimiento. Saber que podían contar con la ayuda de su padrino era sentir un peso menos en sus espaldas, y más ahora que el Tridium, con su indiferencia, daba por sentado la poca disposición de paz hacia el mundo mágico.

— ¿Alguien más sabe de la situación? —inquirió el mago con seriedad al caer en cuenta tarde de lo que podía producirse al hacerse pública la novedad de la intercesora.

—Hasta ahora solo lo sabe el ministro. Se iba a ser pública la noticia en El Profeta, pero Kingsley optó que mejor opción era el silencio. —el ojigris colocó la taza en la mesita frente a ellos—. Después de… lo que pasó, no ha habido ningún movimiento por parte de los mortífagos. Suponemos que, al igual que nosotros, están a la expectativa de lo que pueda pasar en los próximos tres días que nos queda de plazo.

—Y también suponen que si la noticia del regreso de Jessica es de dominio público, los mortífagos no tardarán en hacer nuevamente estragos por su frustrado plan, empeorando la tensa situación —complementó Severus mientras dejaba su taza en la bandeja, a lo que su ahijado confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Tras unos silenciosos minutos en los cuales cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, el pocionista se levantó de su asiento.

—Será mejor que le haga caso a Alexa antes de prepararme para la audiencia, no quiero tener que presenciar otro arranque de locura. —hizo una mueca—. Además, mientras más rápido me reúna con los guardianes, mejor será para mí.

—Te acompaño —dijo el rubio mientras seguía el ejemplo de su padrino—. No seré el responsable de los cuidados de Jessie, pero al menos seré de utilidad para que Hamilton no se aburra como una ostra.

* * *

—Majestades —saludó el pelinegro con una reverencia.

—Bienvenido nuevamente, señor Snape. —Marian lo saludó con una gran sonrisa—. Espero que venga con excelentes noticias.

—Yo también espero lo mismo —gruñó Raynor—. Abandonar el puesto para nada sería una gran irresponsabilidad de su parte.

—Raynor por favor. —lo reprendió Emerick al ver que iba a empezar con su nueva diatriba. Fijó nuevamente la mirada en el pocionista—. Queremos un informe detallado sobre las actividades realizadas desde su ausencia hasta hoy. Obviamente eso incluye la situación de nuestra intercesora.

El mago asintió y comenzó a relatarles todo lo acontecido en los días anteriores: la repentina desaparición de la castaña, la inmediata búsqueda que se organizó al sospechar lo que había pasado, la llegada a la mansión en la Isla de Wight, la no desaparición del anillo, la explicación del oráculo asariano y la visita a la Dama del Lago. Para cuando terminó de informarles, Marian tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Emerick esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio y Raynor seguía fulminándolo con la mirada aunque internamente estuviera agradecido con el pocionista.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo cree usted que Jessica despierte? —inquirió el líder arthemiano.

—Considero que solo es cuestión de horas.

—Pues yo considero que nuestros sanadores deben de revisarla inmediatamente —opinó el acquariano—. Snape es pocionista, no medimago. No sabemos que otras consecuencias pudiera estar sufriendo mi princesa.

—En eso Raynor tiene razón —concordó el otro líder.

Marian, al ver y comprender la inquietud del pelinegro por la posible decisión, intervino—. Concuerdo con ustedes, caballeros. Sin embargo, propongo que sea cuando Jessica se encuentre parcialmente recuperada de su energía. Bien escucharon que ha presentado un fuerte cuadro de debilidad, y no sabemos si al trasladarla a nuestras instalaciones empeore su situación.

Raynor miró a la ojiverde con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tonterías ¡ella necesita atención inmediata! Su recuperación será más rápida si está bajo nuestros cuidados.

—No niego eso, Raynor. Pero no estamos hablando solo de debilidad física, sino también mágica. La Dama ha advertido que su núcleo está inestable, no sabemos qué puede pasar con el estado de Jessica en su traslado al Consejo.

— ¡Esas son solo excusas estúpidas, Marian!

—Ya basta —intervino Emerick—. No hay necesidad de una discusión cuando por lógica sabemos que es lo mejor —miró de hito en hito a los soberanos antes de hablar—. Propongo a esperar a que Jessica tenga las fuerzas suficientes para trasladarla a nuestra sede. Así no corremos riesgos de desmejoramiento y nos aseguramos de que su recuperación sea lo más satisfactoria posible.

—Apruebo la moción —manifestó con rapidez la soberana.

—Si no queda de otra…

—Supongo que no tiene ningún inconveniente ¿o sí señor Snape? —el pelinegro negó a regañadientes con la cabeza—. Entonces que así sea —exclamó el señor dragón dando por zanjado ese tema—. Si no tiene más nada que decir, señor Snape, solo no queda decirle que esperamos su pronta reincorporación y que podemos dar por terminada esta audiencia.

—En realidad, existe otro tema que quisiera tratar con ustedes.

Los reyes se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar intrigados a su pocionista. Marian decidió tomar la palabra.

— ¿De qué se trata, señor Snape?

—Quisiera saber bajo que circunstancia se encuentra el mundo mágico con el Tridium.

—Si lo que quiere saber es que si la declaración de guerra sigue en pie, pues lamento informarle que así es —anunció el arthemiano con voz neutra—. A pesar de que, por suerte, no hubo tal fatalidad en relación a nuestra intercesora, la falta sigue presente. Atentaron en contra de nuestros dominios y en contra de la única conexión con su mundo. Y no nos importa quién hizo el daño, el caso es que ya está hecho —añadió a ver que el slytherin estaba por replicar—. ¿Algo más que quiera saber o tratar? —preguntó, dando a entender sin duda alguna que ese tema no estaba a discusión. Severus solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Pocas veces el líder arthemiano se mostraba tosco en una conversación, y en esas pocas veces lo mejor era mantenerse bajo perfil—. En ese caso, se levanta la sesión.

Los guardianes se levantaron con ceremonia de sus respectivos tronos, retirándose inmediatamente de la estancia, a excepción de Marian quien, después de asegurarse de que sus colegas no estuvieran presentes, se acercó al intrigado ex mortífago.

—Necesito hablar con usted en privado. Sígame.

* * *

— ¿Tienes que hacer eso a cada rato? —preguntó Draco al ver que la pelinegra tomaba nuevamente la muñeca de su amiga y miraba fijamente el reloj.

—Debo revisar su estado cada cierto tiempo, Malfoy. Es fundamental con este tipo de pacientes —esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ahora entiendo porque Severus no quiso dejarte a cargo del cuidado de Mina.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos a modo de reproche—. No tienes que restregarme en la cara tus conocimientos médicos.

La joven soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al culminar con su revisión, se acomodó en el otro sillón individual y se sirvió otra taza de té de la surtida bandeja que, muy amablemente, Wendy les llevó.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Jessica? —inquirió Draco al seguir el ejemplo de la chica.

Alexa quedó un momento pensativa mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de la recámara—. Nos conocemos desde nuestro primer año en la secundaria. Pero desde nuestra primera conversación, supe que seríamos grandes amigas.

— ¿Y… como te enteraste de que ella era una bruja?

—Pues… —la morena le dio un trago a su té antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida—. Fue en el tiempo en el que Jessie estaba aprendiendo a manejar sus poderes. Por accidente la encontré en el baño luchando por recuperar su color de cabello, no te imaginas lo impactante que fue para mí ver desfilar todos esos colores en su cabeza —culminó con una risita.

— ¿Y no quisiste salir corriendo cuando te enteraste?

Alexa dejó su taza en la mesita y fijó su mirada en el hermoso ocaso que se mostraba frente a ella—. En realidad no. La conocía mejor que nadie, confiaba plenamente en ella y, al verla tan asustada tratando de controlar lo que sea que le ocurría en esos momentos, me convencí de que mi confianza no era errada y de que mi amiga me necesitaba más que nunca.

—La quieres mucho ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

—Es la hermana que nunca tuve. Ella cuenta conmigo y yo cuento con ella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella un hombre de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos oscuros. Saludó con una escueta inclinación de cabeza a los jóvenes y se dirigió con rapidez a donde estaba la heredera de Merlín.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo irregular en mi ausencia? —preguntó el mago mientras realizaba un hechizo de análisis.

—En absoluto, ha permanecido estable toda la tarde —respondió Alexa, maravillada con la forma de revisión de los magos.

—Todo está en orden —dictaminó aliviado una vez bajada su varita.

—Has tardado poco para lo que esperaba, Snape. ¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó el rubio.

Severus lo miró detenidamente, pensando en si responderle en esos momentos o en privado. Decidió irse por la primera opción.

—Fue una audiencia corta. En resumidas cuentas, Jessica se quedará aquí hasta que recupere las fuerzas suficientes para ser trasladada al Consejo y… el Tridium no quiere dar marcha atrás en su declaración de guerra.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se colocó ambas manos en la cara. Aquella noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

—Draco ¿estás bien? —preguntó la ojiverde al ver que el chico se había puesto más pálido de lo normal. Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Draco, pero tanto Acquarius como Arthemius no quieren dar su brazo a torcer sobre ese tema —explicó el pelinegro—. Por lo que me informó Marian, ha intentado persuadir a Emerick para que decline su apoyo, pero se ha mostrado renuente por la culpa que siente "por no haber escuchado a Raynor en su momento".

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer, es nuestro fin. —el rubio se levantó como un resorte—. Debo informarle cuanto antes a Kingsley para que tome las medidas pertinentes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Mientras más rápido actúen, mejor. —Snape miró esta vez en dirección a la chica—. Alexa, agradezco tu ayuda, pero será mejor que te regreses con Draco.

—No Severus, yo vine…

—Sé a lo que viniste. —le cortó el pocionista con voz calmada—. Pero como te pudiste dar cuenta, el estado de Jessica ha mejorado considerablemente. Y no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Y ten por seguro que si necesito ayuda, te buscaré. —se apresuró a decir al ver que la joven doctora iba a replicar.

—Está bien, Severus, tú ganas. Me iré. —Alexa suspiró—. Pero me voy contando con esa certeza. Más te vale no fallarme porque si no… —advirtió enseñándole la mano cerrada en forma de puño, ganándose un bufido del mago.

Después de despedir a su cuñada y a su ahijado, Severus regresó a la habitación y se dispuso a buscar la poción revitalizante que estaba en uno de los cajones del tocador, ya era hora de darle la dosis a la castaña y no podía descuidarse con ello, y mucho menos ahora que se mostraban buenos resultados.

—Se…ve…rus.

El hombre se detuvo de golpe mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. " _¿Se lo habría imaginado?_ " pensó desconcertado. Al voltear, unas orbes achocolatadas lo miraban adormiladas. Aún sin creer lo que estaba viendo, se fue acercando lentamente hacia el lecho, sentándose al lado de ella. Después de todos esos días de desasosiego, al fin podía tener la dicha de ver nuevamente la luz en aquellas iris castañas. Nervioso, aproximó su mano a la delicada mejilla, acariciándola con parsimonia y sin dejar de mirarla embobado. Jessica sonrió débilmente pero instantáneamente comenzó a sollozar, tomando por sorpresa al mago. Sin ninguna dificultad, la sentó en su regazo para abrigarla con sus brazos y mecerla serenamente.

—Tranquila, princesa, todo está bien, ya pasó— le susurraba una y otra vez.

La castaña no podía dejar de sollozar, al contrario, su llanto se hizo más fuerte al sentir la seguridad que le proporcionaba el pelinegro en aquel abrazo. En esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, solo necesitaba desahogar el miedo, la impotencia y todo ese mar de emociones que la ahogaban internamente y que comenzaban a surgir con la fuerza de un géiser. Pero a pesar de las distintas percepciones, ambos compartían la sensación de paz al saber que la vida les había dado una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos; que al contrario de lo que esperaban, el destino estaba a su favor al permitir ese reencuentro.

Al fin podían sentirse vivos después de esa situación tan amarga. Después de todo lo sufrido, al fin podían agradecer el regalo del renacer.

* * *

 **Algo que decir?**

 **Nos leemos después. Besitos :)**


	7. Conflicto

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Jessica miraba absorta el paisaje primaveral que se visualizaba en el gran ventanal de la recámara principal de Crystal Manor. Siempre había sido su estación del año favorita, adoraba ver la viveza de la vegetación y la hermosura que irradiaban las flores por la desaparición del opaco y neutral invierno. Posó su frente en el cristal y suspiró sonoramente. Como deseaba estar afuera, disfrutando del vistoso panorama, recordando lo placentero que era estar acostada en la verde y fresca hierba mientras observaba las formas de las nubes en aquel azulado cielo. Sonaba infantil, pero esa era una de las pequeñas cosas que habían llenado de alegría su vida desde que tenía memoria. Y más ahora después de haber visto la muerte tan de cerca.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde su despertar, días en los cuales su fase de recuperación se hizo más exhaustiva. Después de haber pasado el shock post─traumático, y de su largo desahogo en los brazos de su pareja, se dio cuenta de algo que, desde entonces, sería su mayor frustración: no recordaba casi nada del día del ataque. Sabía que la habían atacado por algunos retazos de su memoria y porque Severus le había contado brevemente lo que había pasado en esos días, pero por más que trataba de recordar con exactitud todo lo que pasó, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle hasta convertirse en una fuerte migraña. Por lo que el pelinegro le recomendó (ordenó) que no hiciera esfuerzos, que lo más probable fuera que su mente había decidido bloquear aquellos recuerdos que le habían causado un fuerte impacto. Quería llevarle la contraria y seguir intentado con su terco cerebro, pero luego recordaba lo horrible y torturador que podía llegar a ser y se le quitaban las ganas. Y no bastando con ello su comprensible novio, nótese el sarcasmo, le prohibió salir de la mansión alegando que podía producirse un retroceso en su recuperación, además de que era por su seguridad. Después de una alargada discusión, el mago no cambió de parecer, y más ahora que el Tridium le había otorgado la potestad de Crystal Manor temporalmente al pocionista al ser el encargado temporal de la seguridad y recuperación de la castaña. Nuevamente la chica suspiró. Al menos se podía dar el lujo de ver tan mágico panorama, disfrutar de esos bellos momentos. Bueno, eso mientras que…

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces levantada?

La morena pegó nuevamente la frente del cristal, antes de enfrentar a la ya esperada molestia del pelinegro. No tenía ganas de discutir, por lo que le respondió calmadamente.

─Solo estoy viendo el bello día que está haciendo hoy, Severus. Nada más.

El mago enarcó una ceja─. ¿Qué indicaciones te di antes de irme?

─Severus por favor…

─Solo responde. ─la cortó serio.

─Que comiera sustanciosamente, que me tomara las pociones a tiempo, que no saliera por nada del mundo de la mansión y que no estuviera levantada por mucho tiempo ─recitó aburrida, cansada de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez─. He cumplido con cada una. Y antes de que digas algo te informo que me levante hace cinco minutos así que no estoy incumpliendo con esa indicación.

El pocionista solo asintió al ver que no podía refutarle y se limitó a señalarle con su dedo índice la cama.

─Pero…

─Cinco minutos fueron suficientes, _Mina_. Regresa a descansar.

─ ¡Pero es un bello día! Ya que no puedo salir al menos déjame apreciarlo desde aquí. ─se quejó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

El pelinegro la miró fijamente antes de proferir un bufido, odiaba que ella lo mirara de esa forma, era casi imposible que él se resistiera─. Bien, disfrutarás del paisaje pero sentada. En eso no voy a ceder.

La joven lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

─Gracias por ceder.

─Si ese es mi premio por hacerlo, creo que lo haré más seguido ─respondió Snape con una seductora sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba la castaña cabellera de la chica. Ella solo pudo soltar una risita antes de besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez por más tiempo y con más intensidad, sintiendo como la necesidad se hacía presente entre ellos. Para cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el mismo sitio: él estaba sentado en una de las sillas y ella estaba a horcajadas encima de él.

─No pensaba que el sillón fuera tan cómodo ─dijo Jessica riéndose mientras se acomodaba más en su regazo.

─Pues yo encantado de ser tu sillón ─replicó el mago, acariciándole con parsimonia sus muslos. Al dirigir su mirada nuevamente al rostro de ella, vio cómo su tez estaba más pálida de normal─. ¿Te sientes bien?─

Jessica negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos─. Estoy mareada.

Con un "te lo advertí", el pelinegro se levantó con la heredera en sus brazos y la recostó nuevamente en la cama.

─No porque te sientas bien significa que estás bien.

─ ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para "estar bien"? ─preguntó la morena aún con los ojos cerrados.

─Si sigues todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra, probablemente en unos tres meses a lo sumo.

" _Y si es que los guardianes no vienen a buscarte antes_ " agregó mentalmente.

La joven heredera abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe─. ¿Tres meses? ─chilló para luego acostarse inmediatamente al sentir como los mareos regresaban─. Ahora sí me voy a aburrir como una ostra.

─Hubieras aceptado la oferta de compañía de Alexa en mis horas de ausencia. ─le reprochó Severus.

─ ¿Y dejar que se perdiera el Congreso en Australia? Es una gran oportunidad para su profesión, Sev, no iba a permitir que por mi culpa ocurriese eso. ─Jessica suspiró─. Además, también están sus turnos en el hospital y su trabajo en su consultorio. Es una gran oferta pero otros la necesitan.

─Como quisiera…

─Lo sé, amor. ─lo cortó con una sonrisa─. A mí también me encantaría que pudieras hacerme compañía, pero justamente por mi causa es que tienes tanto trabajo atrasado y con una gran investigación al pendiente. Y no bastando con ello, también estás a cargo de mi recuperación…

─Sabes que estoy contento de que así sea. Tu recuperación es una prioridad que no dejaría en otras manos ─replicó el pocionista serio, haciendo que la sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchara más.

─Solo me quedaría de opción Draco, pero ya son dos días desde que desperté y no ha venido a visitarme ─murmuró pensativa, pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Snape miró la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche y se giró en dirección al tocador─. Después de lo que pasó ha estado muy ocupado. Estoy seguro de que cuando tenga algunos minutos de libertad vendrá gustoso a verte ─dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones un frasco con una poción de un intenso color verde─. ¿Té o jugo? ─le preguntó mientras le enseñaba el recipiente.

La castaña hizo una mueca de asco─. Jugo ─respondió sin dudar. Odiaba esa potenciada poción revitalizadora, pero estaba en la obligación de tomarla si quería recuperarse pronto.

─Ya debo irme, tengo una reunión con los eruditos de Arthemius ─dijo después de asegurarse de que su novia se tomara juiciosamente el jugo con la poción.

─Dale mis saludos a Emerick.

Después de despedirse de la joven con un beso en la frente, el pocionista se retiró de la habitación en dirección al despacho.

─Snape, estaba por llamarle ─dijo Phillipe mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Budiet?

─El joven Malfoy ha intentado entrar nuevamente a la mansión y le ha dejado dicho que tarde o temprano tendrá que dejarlo pasar.

Snape bufó─. Y yo no sé cuántas veces le tendré que decir que prefiero tarde que temprano ─gruñó mientras agarraba su capa de viaje del perchero.

─Aun no entiendo su repentina reticencia a la entrada de ese joven si no es la primera vez que lo hace ─comentó el francés receloso─. Sin contar que ha demostrado no ser un peligro para ustedes.

─Su prohibición es un asunto entre Malfoy y mía, no se meta en donde no le incumbe ─espetó el mago, fulminándolo con la mirada.

─ ¡Por supuesto que me incumbe! ¡Yo soy el guardián de esta mansión! ─exclamó ofendido el retrato.

El pelinegro lo miró con molestia unos segundos antes de hablar─ Confórmese con saber que es por la salud de Jessica.

─ ¿Se puso mal otra vez? ─inquirió Phillipe preocupado.

─Ella está estable. ─el francés suspiró aliviado─. Pero si Draco llega a estar cerca de ella, esa estabilidad no va a durar mucho.

─Pues en ese caso debería aclarar eso de una vez por todas con el chico. Como llegue a seguir armando escándalos por entrar, el encuentro con Jessica será inevitable.

El pocionista quedó pensativo un momento, analizando la certeza de las palabras del retrato. Miró el antiquísimo reloj de péndulo que estaba en una de las esquinas de la estancia, le quedaba media hora antes de la hora pautada para la reunión. Tiempo que él consideraba suficiente para poner en claro la situación de una vez por todas.

─Tiene razón, Budiet. Es hora de dejar las cosas claras.

Y antes de que el cuadro preguntara sobre a qué se refería con aquellas drásticas palabras, el hombre se desapareció entre las llamaradas verdes.

* * *

 **Ministerio de Magia**

Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía la mirada fija en el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que tenía en su caótico escritorio. Algunos creerían que, por su postura, estaba leyendo minuciosamente la alarmante publicación de ese día, cuando en realidad estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero ni siquiera sus reflexiones estaban abocadas al angustioso escrito, su mente estaba enfocada en lo que Draco Malfoy le acababa de comunicar. Después de analizar el decepcionante planteamiento del chico, solo pudo formular una pregunta con un tono de voz neutral.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que no contamos con la ayuda de Severus? ¿Él está de acuerdo con nuestra destrucción?

El rubio negó con la cabeza─. Él no desea la guerra, pero tampoco está dispuesto a dejar que Jessica intervenga en esta situación, intenté convencerlo pero sigue firme en su posición. Incluso quise aprovechar su ausencia y plantear la situación a la misma Jessica pero previno mi plan y me revocó el permiso de entrada a la mansión. Su excusa es que ella no se encuentra lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar al Tridium, pero sospecho que tiene miedo de que lo separen de ella mucho antes de lo esperado, ya sabes, por lo del cuidado que ordenó el Tridium para su intercesora.

─Por Merlín, si Harry hubiese hallado algo en aquel restaurante…

─ ¿De qué restaurante estás hablando? ─inquirió Draco intrigado.

─ Harry encontró una nota que, al parecer, tu prima Lynette le envió a Jessica antes de su desaparición.

El ojigris lo miró perplejo─. ¿Lynette le envió una nota a Jessica?

Shacklebolt asintió─. Pero desgraciadamente no pudo ser interrogada por ello ya que ella se había ido junto con un grupo del ministerio. En la nota estaba la dirección de un restaurante y Harry fue hasta allá para indagar que información tenían en ese lugar, y lo único que le dijeron fue que no la vieron ese día.

─ Lo que quiere decir que fue secuestrada cuando se dirigía hacia allá.

─Posiblemente.

" _La estaban vigilando y aprovecharon su descuido_ " concluyó erróneamente el ojigris mientras quedaba pensativo. " _Sin embargo… ¿Por qué Lynette no dijo nada al respecto?_ "

─En tal situación, Jessica es nuestra última oportunidad de detener este desastre ─comentó el ojeroso ministro, pasando ambas manos por su cansada faz. El estrés y el cansancio estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo, y eso bien se podía ver reflejado en su actual y descuidada apariencia la cual distaba mucho de las pasadas. Solo tenían hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, ya habían tomado las medidas posibles pero aun así no perdía la esperanza de que el destino se apiadara de ellos y que la desgracia que se aproximaba fuera detenida.

─ Lo sé, ministro, pero yo tampoco sé que hacer ─respondió Draco en voz baja mientras miraba pensativo el decorativo acuario que estaba en una esquina de la estancia.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente hizo que ambos magos se levantaran de golpe, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al protagonista de su conversación frente a ellos acompañado de un hombre de cabello rubio lacio y de ojos plateados quien, después de haber escuchado el estruendo, no pudo evitar soltar un comentario mordaz.

─Si no azotas la maldita puerta antes de entrar no eres tú ¿Cierto?

─Si me seguiste para decir cuanta estupidez se te ocurra mejor te regresas por donde viniste, Lucius ─espetó Severus para luego dirigir su atención a las dos personas que estaban frente a él─. Me satisface ver que ustedes dos están en el mismo sitio, así me ahorro tiempo y saliva al no tener que decir lo mismo dos veces. ─el pelinegro cerró la puerta y hechizó la oficina con un Muffliato. Una vez terminado, nuevamente dirigió su atención a su ahijado y al ministro. ─Los quiero lejos de Jessica.

─Eres un maldito egoísta ¿lo sabías? ─le reprochó Draco con voz helada─. Ella debe saber la verdad, Snape, tiene derecho a ello. ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! ─vociferó Draco al ver la testarudez de su padrino.

─ ¡El que debe de entender de una vez por todas eres tú! ─ bramó hastiado el pocionista─. Me acusas de egoísta cuando ninguno de ustedes está pensando en su bienestar. ¿Sabes lo que puede causar una noticia de esa magnitud en su estado? ¡El gran retroceso que puede sufrir por la alteración que puede producirle semejante información!

─ ¡Se sentirá peor cuando se entere que la mantuviste en la ignorancia!

─ ¡Señores ya basta! ─intervino Kingsley ante la acalorada discusión─. Lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es una discusión. Severus… ─lo nombró mirando fijamente aquellas orbes oscuras─. Sé que lo que estamos pidiendo es demasiado, pero también sabemos que ella es la única con el poder de convencimiento suficiente para interceder por nosotros ante los guardianes.

─Podrá tener el suficiente poder de convencimiento que quieran, pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza para resistir una discusión con los reyes ─espetó el pelinegro con frialdad─. Emerick y Raynor están muy ofendidos, no están dispuestos a ceder así nada más, lo que llevaría a una agotadora discusión a la cual ni loco voy a exponerla.

─Severus, tiene que haber alguna posibilidad de que…

─No hay ninguna posibilidad, Lucius. ─lo cortó secamente─. Así que te recomendaría que tú y Narcissa le den uso a la casa que tienen en Bulgaria, porque esto no tiene marcha atrás. ─y sin esperar alguna otra queja, Snape se dio vuelta y raudo se retiró de la oficina.

Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, el rubio menor decidió hablar.

─ ¿Por qué llegó con mi padrino, padre?

Lucius se dirigió a la pequeña mesita que estaba en una de las esquinas de la estancia al ver que allí estaba depositada una botella de whisky de fuego. Sin importarle de quien era se sirvió un gran vaso, dispuesto a tomárselo en un solo sorbo. Pero antes de hacerlo le respondió a su hijo.

─ Severus apareció en la mansión buscándote. Tu madre y yo le dijimos que estabas aquí, pero cuando vi que estaba furioso decidí que lo mejor era acompañarlo antes de que cometiera una locura. ─después de darle ese trago a su bebida le preguntó─. ¿Te vas con nosotros?

Draco sonrió de lado─. Sonará muy Gryffindor de mi parte pero… me quedaré a ayudar.

─No tienes por qué quedarte, Draco ─ le dijo el ministro, mirándolo desde su sillón─. Muchos se han refugiado en los países vecinos, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

─Es una decisión tomada, Shacklebolt ─respondió el chico con determinación─. Ya fui un idiota en una guerra. Dos veces ya es abusar ¿no crees?

─Pues en ese caso ve pensando en cómo se lo dirás a tu madre ─comentó burlón el patriarca Malfoy mientras le daba un apretón de hombros a su hijo─. Y que sea muy convincente lo que vayas a decir, no quiero que Narcissa se desquite conmigo por tu culpa.

* * *

 **Cumpleaños feliz, me deseo yo a mi, cumpleaños cumpleaños cumpleaños feliz :D**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores, que cumplen o cumplieron años en este bello mes :)**

 **Bueno, hasta los momentos la guerra sigue X_X Jessie sigue viva y Severus esta sobreprotector. Ay mi Dios XD**

 **Que opinan?**

 **No se olviden de mis regalos.**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	8. Entre cielo y tierra

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

─Es un bello día ¿no les parece? ─manifestó Tamara mientras aspiraba fuerte el olor matutino de las flores.

─Eres demasiado infantil para tu edad ¿no te parece? ─espetó Voldemort con sorna para después fulminarla con la mirada─. Compórtate, no vinimos de paseo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros─. ¿Para qué tanto misterio si esos infelices serán destruidos dentro de unas horas? ─inquirió indiferente a la vez que señalaba a los aurores que estaban organizándose en la periferia de la frontera acquariana─. Si nos descubren solo aceleraran su muerte.

─ ¿Y todavía preguntan por qué dudo de su parentesco conmigo? ─le preguntó el oscuro mago con ironía al otro rubio que se encontraba observando detenidamente la distribución de los aurores.

─Digamos que Tamara heredó su fuerza, y la inteligencia la heredé yo ─respondió Darius sin dejar su monitoreo.

El Lord tenebroso bufó dispuesto a soltar un comentario mordaz, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su inesperado descendiente, cambió de opinión.

─¿Descubriste algo?

─Tamara…

La rubia miró a su hermano inquisitivamente, él solo usaba ese serio tono de voz cuando era una situación importante. Y al parecer así era porque, después de observarla con fijeza, le señaló la frontera con la mirada y con notable interés. La chica sacó su varita y se concentró en aquel pequeño portal rocoso con algunas inscripciones en acquariano antiguo.

─¿Me van a decir de una vez por todas que ocurre? ─gruñó Voldemort al ver que la joven sonreía mientras miraba fijamente aquel monumento en ruinas.

─No hay presencia de magia asariana en la frontera ─respondió Tamara con satisfacción.

─¿Y…?

─Eso quiere decir que el rey de Acquarius ha tomado la decisión de no abrir el portal ─respondió esta vez Darius con voz neutra.

─¿Lo que significa que…? ─Voldemort estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Darius lo miró impasible─. ¿Qué cree usted que pueda significar que un reino vengativo como Acquarius a solo horas de una terrible guerra no active el único acceso hacia su enemigo?

Con inusitada calma, el mago mayor metió las manos en los bolsillos, observando nuevamente la frontera y a los aurores recorriendo los alrededores de la misma mientras cumplían lo que seguramente le había indicado el idiota de Sirius Black. Aún no podía creer que aquel traidor a la sangre lograra escapar del Velo de la Muerte, pero ahí estaba, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Después de unos eternos minutos, el moreno sonrió burlón mientras fijaba la vista en su nieto.

─Acquarius dará el mejor primer golpe de guerra de la historia ─comentó el mago tenebroso con sorprendente admiración─. Que mejor forma de comenzar el desastre que hundiendo las Islas Hébridas. Eso definitivamente será un golpe magistral.

Darius respondió el optimismo de su antecesor con otra sonrisa burlona─. Raynor es un rey muy impulsivo y muy impaciente, no quiere perder su tiempo en un ataque militar, y sin contar que aprecia mucho la vida de sus súbditos.

El heredero de Slytherin frunció el ceño─. Su padre les dio mucha información acerca de ellos, y eso que no fue muy cercano a los guardianes.

─ Solo fue lo suficientemente cercano para darse cuenta de lo predecibles que pueden llegar a ser ─comentó el ojiazul restándole importancia─. El caso es que dicha información ha sido de mucha utilidad y eso es lo importante.

─Una información que si hubiese tenido en mis manos años atrás… ─Voldemort cerró sus manos en puños, tratando de canalizar su ira al recordar su derrota con cierto mocoso cuatro ojos. Al pensar en lo que seguiría después de la guerra, en la satisfacción que obtendría a su regreso, su rabia disminuyó─. En fin no importa, pronto tendré mi venganza cuando haya acabado con los malnacidos que queden y tenga por fin el control del mundo mágico.

El rubio asintió mirando por última vez a aquellos que desconocían el inesperado infortunio que tendrían─. Será mejor que revisemos las otras fronteras, quiero saber que tanto puede tardar el desastre. De eso depende el momento de su asombrosa aparición, mi Lord ─comentó con una breve reverencia hacia su antecesor y éste, con una mueca sardónica, le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Se acercaron a la varita transparente de la joven bruja y con un rápido susurro desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

─Su Excelencia.

Jessica, quien estaba descansando en la comodidad de su cama, levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la posó en la elfina que estaba frente a ella. Al verla tan ansiosa y con sus grandes ojos que no disimulaban en nada su nerviosismo le preguntó.

─¿Qué ocurre Abie?

─La princesa de Asarath está en el despacho. Quiere hablar con la joven ama.

" _¿Selene está aquí?_ " pensó incrédula la morena. Sabía que los reyes habían violentado el tratado cuando fueron a aquella tétrica mansión. Pero que lo volvieran a hacer sin motivo alguno era totalmente inesperado. ¿O sí había un motivo?

─La atenderé aquí. Trae té y galletas por favor.

Con un asentimiento, Abie desapareció. Al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido nuevamente por la aparición y desaparición de la elfina, y por unos golpes en la puerta.

─Adelante.

Una joven de belleza angelical, cabello rubio castaño y ojos verdes entró a la habitación. Al ver a la heredera con un buen semblante, esbozó una aliviada sonrisa.

─Me alegra ver que estás mucho mejor.

─Sí, yo también me alegro de ello ─respondió Jessica con una afable sonrisa─. Por favor toma asiento. ─le indicó el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

Después de sentarse, la ojiverde le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina─. ¿Te tomó por sorpresa mi visita?

─ Por supuesto. De todas las personas que pensaba que podían visitarme, admito que tú no estabas ni por asomo en mi lista.

Selene se echó a reír por la sincera respuesta de la chica. No eran enemigas pero tampoco eran amigas, por lo que era de esperarse que ni en sus sueños más locos, Jessica esperara siquiera una pequeña visita por parte de ella.

─Pues ya que estamos con la sinceridad, he de confesarte que mi visita fue una excusa para que me permitieran salir del palacio.

Después de servir dos tazas de té la morena la miró intrigada─. ¿Salir del palacio? ¿Y desde cuando te tienen recluida en el palacio?

─No estoy recluida, es solo que la situación está muy tensa en el reino y quería alejarme de todo ese estrés. Gracias ─dijo la asariana al aceptar la taza con la cálida infusión.

─¿No será que volviste a tu época de princesa berrinchuda?

Aquella suspicaz pregunta hizo sonreír a la princesa, aún recordaba a aquellos tiempos en los que, por inmadura, trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a la castaña.

─Esa etapa de mi vida ya pasó. Después de que hice las paces contigo, mi percepción de lo que había a mi alrededor cambió significativamente. ─Selene le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba a la nada. Después de una breve pausa, prosiguió─: Me di cuenta de que mi absurda rivalidad estaba destruyendo mi innata imagen diplomática y, para cuando quise ayudar a mi hermano en las decisiones importantes de nuestro reino, la mayoría del consejo asariano no me tenía confianza.

─Eso… no lo sabía.

─Y yo tampoco. Hasta que te fuiste de viaje y dejaste de ser mi enemiga, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era separar las diferencias personales y las responsabilidades de cada quien porque, por más rabia que tuviera hacia ti, como sucesora del trono asariano era mi responsabilidad respetarte como intercesora del Consejo Guardián.

Jessica la miraba anonadada, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la heredera asariana hablar con tanta propiedad. Era satisfactorio saber y confirmar que la ojiverde por fin había madurado, y que después de tres años de rebeldía al fin había dejado atrás esa etapa para transformarse en lo que su pueblo necesitaba: una líder.

Después de darle un trago a su infusión, la castaña habló─. Pues…, me complace saber que has decidido tomar en serio tu papel de soberana. Un pueblo de meditación y de paz como Asarath, lo merece.

La rubia bufó y rodó los ojos─. Cómo puedes decir eso cuando están haciendo lo contrario.

La taza quedó en los labios de Jessica al escuchar el comentario─. ¿Lo contrario? ¿De qué hablas? ─inquirió mientras colocaba la taza en la bandeja.

─Me refiero a la guerra del Tridium con el mundo mágico ¿De qué si no? ─al ver que la heredera de Merlín puso los ojos como platos, inquirió desconcertada─. ¿No lo sabías? ─la morena negó con la cabeza, aún sin salir de su asombro─. Daba por hecho que Snape te lo había dicho.

─¿Severus lo sabía?

─Por supuesto, incluso trató de interceder por ellos pero ni Raynor ni Emerick quisieron escucharlo.

─Sinceramente no entiendo ¿Por qué le declararon la guerra al mundo mágico? ─preguntó Jessica consternada por lo que se acababa de enterar.

─Pues…

Selene no podía mirarla a los ojos, tenía el mal presentimiento de que había cometido un gran error. Si Snape no le había dado esa información, tenía que ser por algo importante. Pero al ver el rostro compungido de la intercesora, supo que ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Suspiró sonoramente antes de dirigir nuevamente la mirada a la impaciente castaña, si ya había metido la pata mejor la metía por completo.

─Los reyes fueron citados a aquella mansión donde estaba tu… En fin, cuando vieron que estabas "muerta" decidieron tomar venganza; y ya que el ministro de magia llegó al lugar justamente cuando ellos estaban presentes, pues aprovecharon para hacer la declaración de guerra.

─¡Qué! Pero no estoy muerta, esa guerra ya no tiene razón. ¿Acaso ellos no lo saben?

─Por supuesto que saben que estas viva. Y el señor Snape abogó por el mundo mágico con ese fundamento, pero ni Raynor ni Emerick quisieron derogar la decisión alegando que viva o no la falta estaba presente, además de que los atentados anteriores no son de mucha ayuda.

─Por Merlín ─murmuró Jessica afligida a la vez que pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera. ¿Todo eso había ocurrido en su inconciencia? ¿Por su culpa se iba a desarrollar ese desastre? Aún aquella noticia era difícil de digerir. Pero lo que era aún más difícil de digerir era que Severus no le informara de la nefasta situación del mundo mágico. ¿Por qué ocultarle a ella semejante información? Y como un flashazo la respuesta llegó a su mente: no quería que se involucrara. Él sabía que si ella se enteraba de todo lo que estaba pasando, no dudaría en intervenir, aun poniendo en riesgo su recuperación. Pero aun así tenía que habérselo dicho, ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

─¿Cuándo iniciaron la guerra?

Selene frunció el ceño al escuchar el neutral tono de voz empleado por la castaña─. Inicia al atardecer del día de hoy.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza aturdió de repente a la heredera, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y colocara ambas manos sobre la misma como si esa acción pudiese calmar a aquellas agujas que estaban incrustándosele en el cerebro. La voz preocupada de la princesa se escuchaba a lo lejos, daba la impresión de que se desvanecería de un momento a otro pero al escuchar otra voz en su mente se dio valor para resistir aquel repentino recuerdo.

Solo podía diferenciar una sombra cerca de ella. **_"Acertaste"_** exclamó alegre una voz de mujer. ¿Acertar qué? Se preguntó internamente la castaña. **_"Ese es el plan, y tus queridos amigos ministeriales nunca lo verán venir ¿Y sabes por qué?"_** pudo recordar sin problemas aquel dolor que sintió su cuerpo cuando aquella mujer la sujetó bruscamente de su cabello. **_"Porque gracias a ti el ministerio va a estar muy entretenido con una nueva guerra y no va a tener tiempo para estar al pendiente de nosotros"_**

La morena regresó a la realidad de la misma manera que se presentó aquel súbito recuerdo, inhalando desesperadamente aire como si hubiese estado bajo el agua por mucho tiempo.

─¡Jessica, por _Anylor_ , contéstame! ¿Qué te pasa? ─la voz de Selene se escuchaba al borde de la histeria.

─E-estoy bien. ─le respondió con dificultad, sintiendo que su respiración estaba regresando a la normalidad.

─¿Segura?

Jessica la miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió con convicción. La rubia suspiró aliviada mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

─¿Te pasa a menudo? ─preguntó la princesa al ver que la castaña sacaba una poción azulada del cajón de la mesita de noche y se tomaba una porción de la misma.

─Solo cuando desperté del letargo ─respondió lacónicamente, no quería dar explicaciones sobre su falta de recuerdos.

 _"…gracias a ti el ministerio va a estar muy entretenido con una nueva guerra y no va a tener tiempo para estar al pendiente de nosotros"_

Aquella frase hizo eco nuevamente en su cabeza. Quienes la habían secuestrado sabían muy bien que un ataque a su persona traería consigo la furia de los Guardianes, ocasionando que el mundo mágico estuviera nuevamente con una amenaza de guerra para así desviar la atención del ministerio y de todos aquellos que pudieran entrometerse en su camino. La pregunta sería ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían planeado que necesitaban despistarlos a todos de forma drástica? Intentó recordar más pero su cerebro no tenía la intención de revelarle nada más y forzar su mente en esos momentos no era nada prudente. No tenía más información, sin embargo…

" _Aún hay tiempo_ " se dijo mentalmente la intercesora al ver por la ventana que aún quedaban algunas horas antes del ocaso. Tenía que evitar que aquella fulana se saliera con la suya, costara lo que le costara no podía permitir que aquella rufiana obtuviera otra victoria.

─Selene ─mencionó solemne logrando captar la atención de la aludida─. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

─¿M-mi ayuda? ─la princesa la miraba suspicaz─. ¿Y en qué podría serte de ayuda?

─Severus usó su poder como protector y prohibió mi salida de la mansión, a excepción de la aparición claro está ya que mi núcleo mágico aún sigue inestable.

─Y tú quieres que te ayude a aparecerte en...

─Quiero que me ayudes a aparecerme en las instalaciones del Consejo.

Ahora si Selene estaba impactada, pero de inmediato comprendió el motivo por el que el pocionista le oculto esa información. Él quiso evitar justamente lo que pretendía hacer la intercesora. Trató de decir algo al respecto, mas solo pudo dedicarle una interrogante mirada sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Jessica, al ver la pregunta silenciosa de la ojiverde, procedió a explicarle.

─Es simple, Selene. Soy la intercesora del mundo mágico y del Tridium, solo quiero cumplir con mi deber y detener toda esta barbarie.

─No, no es simple, Jessica ─replicó Selene con severidad─. Ahora entiendo porque el señor Snape no te dijo nada al respecto. En estos momentos el Consejo es un hervidero de opiniones y discusiones, y hacerle frente en tu precaria condición no es lo más sensato.

─¿Y acaso lo que están a punto de hacer es lo más sensato? ─rebatió molesta la morena─. O qué ¿acaso tú también estás de acuerdo con tal atrocidad?

─¡Por supuesto que no! ─exclamó ofendida la asariana─. Pero lo que acaba de pasar es prueba de que aún no estás en condiciones de salir. Entiende que lo poco que te has recuperado lo perderás en lo que es una pérdida de tiempo ─suspiró cansinamente antes de proseguir más calmada─. Ellos están determinados a hacer justicia, no quieren escuchar razones y están enfrascados en que han tomado la mejor decisión.

─ ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados sabiendo que justos van a pagar por pecadores? ¿Qué vea como otros sufren esta desgracia que se desencadenó por mi causa? ─inquirió indignada la castaña─. Es cierto que aún no estoy recuperada a cabalidad, pero tengo la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a ellos. ─con un gesto casi de súplica, tomó la mano izquierda de la ojiverde─. Por favor, Selene, ayúdame a detener esta tragedia.

─Pero tú…

─Por favor…, ayúdame

Selene se encontraba en una encrucijada. Había huido del palacio para no seguir escuchando de la guerra, y quiso aprovechar la curiosidad de su madre por la intercesora para cumplir con su cometido. Pero, para su desgracia, escapó de un dilema para meterse en otro. Quería ayudar a la castaña, comprendía su angustia y compartían el deseo de paz entre los territorios. Pero también era consciente de que la heredera de Merlín se encontraba en la ignorancia por su propio bienestar, ella requería de reposo absoluto si quería recuperarse completamente. Miró detenidamente a aquellas orbes achocolatadas, buscando una respuesta a su indecisión y, para su suerte o no, la encontró.

─Bien, te ayudaré. Pero prométeme que al más mínimo síntoma de debilidad nos regresaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Jessica asintió vigorosamente─. Algún día te pagaré este gran favor. ─le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

─Si logras tu cometido, no será necesario ─replicó Selene con una sonrisa optimista─. Si detienes este absurdo enfrentamiento me daré por bien servida.

La morena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con rapidez al cuarto de baño para alistarse, mientras más rápido estuviera frente a los guardianes, más tiempo tendría para convencerlos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Selene dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al gran ventanal. El sol poco a poco se disponía a esconderse, aunque faltaba solo pocas horas para ello. Miró al cielo, elevando una silenciosa plegaria a quien fuese a escucharla.

" _Ojala resulte y todo regrese a la normalidad sin contratiempos. Porque si no es así... Esto puede terminar peor de lo que ya está_ "

* * *

 **Saludos a quien todavía este siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos después.**


	9. Visitas inesperadas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Si alguna vez hubo dudas sobre la comparación que Selene había hecho en relación a la situación actual del Tridium, lastimosamente ahora no existía ninguna. Las instalaciones del Consejo era un literal hervidero de opiniones y discusiones, no había rincón donde no se escuchara estrategias y desavenencias sobre lo que podía ocurrir en la guerra y, mientras más se escuchaba, cierta joven de ojos achocolatados se afligía más al pasar por aquellos ajetreados pasillos.

Debajo de una capa negra, la Heredera de Merlín seguía a la sucesora asariana a pasos apresurados mientras esquivaba a alguno que otro erudito, agradeciendo internamente que a Selene se le ocurriese la magnífica idea de hacerla pasar desapercibida. Lo que menos necesitaba era que la detuvieran en su camino a la sala de reuniones.

Dos guardias se encontraban custodiando fielmente la entrada al recinto, mirando curiosos a la inesperada princesa y a su extraño acompañante.

─Su Alteza. ─saludaron los hombres a unísono.

─¿Los reyes se encuentran en el salón? ─inquirió la asariana con expresión impasible, los hombres asintieron─. Muy bien. Abran las puertas, necesito comunicarles algo de suma importancia.

Uno de los guardias miró receloso a la encapuchada antes de hablarle a la ojiverde─. Usted puede pasar, pero su acompañante no.

─Las personas que no pertenecen al círculo interno tienen prohibida la entrada a esta sala. Son órdenes directas de los guardianes ─añadió el otro gendarme al ver que la chica iba a protestar.

─Pues estamos de suerte, caballeros. ─la castaña descubrió su rostro, dejando a los hombres sorprendidos─. Yo pertenezco al círculo interno y necesito hablar con sus majestades urgentemente. Abran las puertas.

Después de salir de la impresión, los guardias asintieron mientras abrían las majestuosas y plateadas puertas.

─Bueno…, esa fue una jugada inesperada ─murmuró divertida la rubia mientras miraba como la castaña se colocaba nuevamente la capa.

Los líderes y los príncipes, quienes estaban debatiendo acerca de las estrategias planeadas de cada reino, se giraron al ver que las puertas abrirse para darle paso a la heredera asariana y a su inesperado acompañante.

─Selene, ¿Qué haces acá? ─inquirió la reina asariana desconcertada, para luego pasar a la preocupación─. ¿Ocurrió algo malo en el reino? ¿Le pasó algo a Jessica?

La rubia negó sonriente con la cabeza─. En absoluto madre, todo está… bien. Solo quería traerles a alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes urgentemente ─explicó mientras señalaba a la presencia que estaba a su lado.

Los presentes se miraron desconcertados entre sí para luego mirar interrogantes a Selene, pero la atención hacia la joven asariana no duró mucho cuando la castaña se descubrió ante ellos, y éstos a su vez la miraron como si fuera una ilusión y no creyesen que ella estuviera presente entre ellos.

─Tal parece que se negaron creer cuando les informaron que la noticia de mi muerte no era cierta ─comentó la castaña para sacarlos de su asombro.

─Oh querida. ─Marian fue la primera en acercarse, dándole la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo─. Me alegra verte nuevamente con nosotros y completamente recuperada.

─Pues lamento no corresponderte en tu alegría, Marian. En estos momentos estoy muy disgustada para alegres bienvenidas.

La reina se separó de ella, contrariada por su respuesta─. ¿Qué ocurre?

─¿Me preguntas que ocurre, Marian de la Roquet? ─espetó Jessica para luego dedicarle una mirada fría a los demás líderes presentes, a excepción de Selene─. ¿Creen que puedo saludarles de la misma forma luego de saber que el Tridium le declaró la guerra al mundo mágico?

Tras el inesperado reproche, la reina asariana la miró con culpa mientras que los otros dos líderes adoptaron una expresión sombría. Nadie ponía en tela de juicio las resoluciones del Tridium y salía airoso por su atrevimiento, Jessica lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir semejante injusticia.

─Nuestras decisiones no se contradicen, Jessica. ─la reprendió Emerick con dureza.

La castaña enarcó una ceja─. Soy intercesora de ambas jurisdicciones, Rey Emerick. Mi deber es dialogar en nombre de ambas partes, y en estos momentos me corresponde dialogar con ustedes en nombre del mundo mágico. Así que, como comprenderá, tengo derecho a replicar.

—Querida, me temo que estás de falta de noticias —habló Raynor con voz monocorde—. Debido a tu precaria condición, el Consejo ha decidido darte de baja en tu cargo. En consecuencia, no estás en condiciones de replicar absolutamente nada.

Aquella noticia fue como una bofetada para la castaña, y que fuera dicha de forma tan frívola por parte de quien consideraba como un segundo padre lo hacía más doloroso.

Admitía que, cuando decidió hacerles frente a los guardianes, se esperaba encontrar cierta hostilidad por parte de ellos en relación a la guerra por lo que le dijo Selene. Mas no esperaba tanta defensa sobre su bárbara decisión y menos aún que la destituyeran de su cargo sin siquiera notificarle.

Interrogante, Jessica miró a los otros líderes, obteniendo una disculpa silenciosa por parte de la asariana y una respuesta neutra del arthemiano.

—Raynor está en lo cierto. Tomamos la decisión cuando le dimos el poder absoluto de la mansión a Snape. Pensaba que ya habías sido informada de ello.

 _"Así que Severus también se calló esa información"_ pensó con amargura la castaña mientras trataba de controlar la rabia, la indignación y la decepción que recorrían su cuerpo como un torrente. Tenía que mantenerse serena para no debilitarse tan rápido y con la mente fría para no perder los estribos frente al Tridium.

Alzó la barbilla en un claro gesto de altivez, la intención estaba a la vista: querían recordarle que ella era solo una colaboradora más. Pues bien, ella les demostraría que tres años de entrenamiento con los reinos no fue en vano; ella sabía muy bien quién era, del poder que tenía en sus manos, y como utilizarlo convenientemente.

—Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente.

Raynor y Emerick asintieron satisfechos, confiados de que habían hecho recapacitar a la chica. Pero Marian sabía que no era así, lo supo al ver la frialdad instaurarse en la mirada de quien era como una sobrina para ella; y su pensamiento se confirmó cuando la chica prosiguió.

—Tienen razón, no puedo replicar porque no soy intercesora. Sin embargo aún poseo el poder absoluto de Ministerio de Magia, en consecuencia cuento con la autoridad suficiente para estar aquí y rebatir su absurda, violenta e injusta declaración de guerra.

—En tu situación no creo que exista ese derecho, posees ese poder por tu cargo de intercesora ¿O ya se te olvidó? —manifestó Raynor con suficiencia.

—Ese poder forma parte de la herencia que el mago Merlín dejó a mi cargo y que, gracias a sus firmas, ahora está en mis manos ¿O ya se le olvidó, Majestad? —replicó burlona la castaña a lo que el acquariano miró en otra dirección, que refiriese a él con su título de forma despectiva le sentó como un bofetón. Bien podía ponerla en su lugar, a fin de cuentas él era un guardián y merecía el máximo respeto. Pero no por nada quería a esa joven como una hija, y sus razones estaban más que asentadas al ver la fuerza y la altivez que demostraba ante ellos, no dejándose amilanar por sus intenciones de hacerla sentirse inferior. La había ofendido y ella había respondido, y no se sentía capaz de reprocharle eso.

—¿Alguien más quiere acotar una objeción?

—La guerra está justificada, Jessica ─replicó Emerick con severidad─. Nadie insulta al Consejo y sale ileso de ello. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

─¡Lo único que sé es que en estos momentos existe una amenaza de guerra contra un mundo que va a pagar los pecados de un grupo oscuro que solo busca la destrucción del mismo! ─ bramó enfurecida la intercesora─. Un grupo de cual tenemos hablar, Marian ─agregó mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

La aludida miró interrogante a la morena─. ¿Y por qué tienes que hablar conmigo sobre ese tema cuando el Consejo en su totalidad ha sido afectado por la situación? ─su desconcierto fue mayor cuando vio que la morena sonrió con ironía.

─No sé, ¿quizás porque ese grupo está relacionado con los Koriak?

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en la gran sala ante la mención de aquel antiguo grupo─. ¿Qué... De qué estás hablando, Jessica? ─esta vez intervino Selene al ver que todos habían enmudecido por aquella declaración.

La morena respiró con profundidad, maldiciendo internamente haberse alterado. Gracias a eso se sentía levemente mareada, clara señal de que su debilidad nuevamente hacia presencia en su cuerpo. Pero ahora que tenía la atención de los guardianes no podía decaer, tenía que resistir costara lo que costara.

─Habla de una vez, Jessica. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Koriak con todo esto?

Al ver que todas las miradas estaban en su dirección, Jessica exhaló sonoramente y procedió a explicarles─. Pues... Todo comenzó a principios del mes de diciembre del año pasado...

* * *

─Necesito este pedido para mañana sin falta, Welling ─dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos negros a la vez que le tendía una hoja con el listado a un joven─. Dentro de tres semanas tendremos luna llena, y para ese tiempo ya debe estar listo el primer ensayo de la poción.

─Entendido, máster Snape.

Una vez que su ayudante se retiró de su oficina, el pelinegro se recostó en su sillón mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Por más que trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir al llegar el ocaso. El día de la guerra había llegado y no había nada que se pudiera hacer, por más intentos de diálogos que hubo con los guardianes, ellos hicieron caso omiso y he allí los resultados.

 _"Ella es la única con el poder de convencimiento suficiente para interceder por nosotros ante los guardianes"_

Quizás eso era cierto, era un secreto a voces de que la Heredera de Merlín podía influir en las decisiones del Consejo. Sin embargo ¿Qué le aseguraba a él de que aquel intento no alteraría la recuperación de su castaña? O peor ¿Quién le aseguraba a él de que no la perdería en el proceso?

No, definitivamente no se arriesgaría. Estaba cansado de sacrificarse por un mundo que siempre le arrebataba lo que más quería. Ya había perdido una vez a su princesa, y sabía lo terrible que se sentía; no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez, ni hablar.

Y con ese pensamiento estaba dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente por la inesperada entrada de su recién encaminado ayudante.

─¿No le deje en claro lo urgente que es ese pedido? ─espetó molesto el porcionista, dando un sonoro golpe en su escritorio a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar.

─Lo siento, máster Snape. ─se disculpó el joven asistente sin dejar de jadear, parecía que había corrido una maratón─. Pero le tengo una noticia que le puede interesar y consideré que no podía esperar.

Al ver en las cansadas y alertadas condiciones en que el chico estaba, el enojo del mayor se fue transformando poco a poco en desconcierto y preocupación─. Espero que tenga una buena razón para entrar de esa forma a mi oficina y atrasar un pedido que debe hacerse con la mayor prontitud posible.

─Y la hay, señor. ─se apresuró a afirmar el chico al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su jefe. Y antes de que le lanzaran un avada con la mirada, prosiguió con su explicación─. Verá, estaba por llegar a la sala de apariciones cuando me percaté de que había murmuraciones a las afueras de la sala de reuniones.

─Esas murmuraciones están desde hace días, Welling. No me está diciendo ninguna novedad ─siseó Severus molesto.

─No, señor, no me entiende. Las murmuraciones ya no están esparcidas por todas las instalaciones, todos los eruditos y demás diligentes están reunidos afuera de la sala de reuniones.

El pocionista enarcó una ceja, intrigado por la información─. ¿Todos están concentrados allí? ─ el joven asintió─. ¿Y sabe por qué?

─Pues escuché que los reyes están reunidos con su Excelencia, señor.

Snape abrió los ojos desmesuradamente─. ¿QUÉ?

─Así es, señor. Al parecer llegó con la princesa Selene hace una hora y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada más.

El hombre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Jessica estaba hablando con los guardianes? Eso era imposible, él se había encargado de que no pudiera cometer ese tipo de imprudencias. Sin embargo otra interrogante surgía: ¿Qué hacía la princesa asariana con ella?

─¿Todavía están en el salón? ─inquirió el pocionista aun pensativo.

─Sí, señor, todavía estaban reunidos allí cuando venía para acá.

Sin esperar un segundo más el pelinegro salió raudo y veloz en dirección a la sala de reuniones, con la esperanza de no fuera cierto lo que estaba pensando.

─Por Merlín que solo sea un rumor, que solo sea un maldito rumor.

Al llegar al sector que le había dicho su ayudante, confirmó lo que le había contado. Una gran masa de magos y brujas se encontraban a las afueras de la sala de reuniones. Paseó la mirada por la estancia hasta encontrar a una de las personas que estaba buscando.

─Sir Kilian ─saludó el pelinegro con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

─Señor Snape. ─el arthemiano le respondió el saludo de la misma forma─. ¿Por qué no nos avisó de la visita de la intercesora? De haber sabido le hubiésemos dado una mejor bienvenida.

─Créame, la sorpresa no fue sólo para ustedes ─gruñó el pocionista, mirando la gran puerta que estaba fuertemente custodiada por los guardias.

─Oh ya veo. ─el joven erudito miró en la misma dirección del pelinegro.

─¿Cómo se enteraron de la visita?

─Uno de los guardias de la sala se lo dijo a uno de los eruditos y de allí se esparció la noticia.

El slytherin chasqueó la lengua con molestia, maldiciendo internamente el momento en que creyó que podía confiar la salud de Jessica a un cuadro.

Las imponentes puertas de la sala se abrieron repentinamente, y un gran alboroto se formó simultáneamente cuando los líderes guardianes y sus sucesores salieron rápidamente de la gran estancia. El rostro del pocionista perdió el poco color que tenía al ver a quien llevaba el heredero de Arthemius en sus brazos con evidente preocupación y miedo.

Lívida y en un estado de inconsciencia, la heredera de Merlín era transportada a la enfermería del Consejo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien.**

 **Yo nerviosa, aun no he expuesto mi tesis, y estoy a la expectativa :s**

 **Y he aquí el resultado X_X**

 **¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora con nuestra parejita?**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará con la guerra?**

 **Soy toda oidos... digo, soy toda ojos jejejeje**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludotes :)**


	10. Descontrol

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 _─Jessie es hora de ir a la cama._

 _─Mamá, no tengo sueño ─respondió una niña de sedoso cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados que trataba de mirar la televisión, mientras luchaba porque sus ojitos no se cerraran._

 _Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en la planta baja de la casa a la vez que una serie de firmes pasos resonaron hasta llegar al lado de la infanta._

 _─Mi princesa testaruda, ¿no te cansas de luchar con Morfeo? ─inquirió divertido su padre mientras la tomaba en brazos._

 _─ Pero es que... ─la niña se vio interrumpida por un largo bostezo antes de continuar con un susurro─. No tengo sueño._

 _Al ver como Jessie se acomodaba en su hombro y cerraba sus ojitos, el hombre sonrió─. ¿Estás segura?_

 _─Ujum ─ronroneó la pequeña en respuesta._

 _─Mi princesa es toda una gatita ─murmuró el mayor tratando de contener una carcajada por tan pintoresca escena─. Una hermosa minina. Mi Mina._

 _─Mina ─repitió la niña en sueños con una sonrisa._

 _─Sí, mi bella Mina._

Jessica intentó abrir los ojos lentamente pero sólo pudo soltar un siseo seguido de un gemido cuando un fuerte dolor se instauró en su cabeza.

─Traigan una poción para el dolor ¡Ya! ─se escuchó a lo lejos seguido de unos pasos apresurados que se detuvieron al lado de la joven─. Tranquila, Excelencia. ¿Puede abrir los ojos?

La morena nuevamente hizo el intento, tratando poco a poco de acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar. Al lograrlo pudo identificar que se encontraba en la enfermería del Consejo, y a la dueña de la voz como una mujer mayor de cabello plateado y unos candorosos ojos amielados, vestida con uniforme de medimaga.

─Tenga. ─la sanadora le extendió un frasco con una poción azulada─. Le hará bien.

Sin dudarlo la chica tomó el frasco y se bebió el contenido. A los pocos segundos, sintió como el alivio iba llegado a su cabeza, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

─¿Mejor?

─Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias. ─la heredera observó detenidamente su entorno antes de fijar nuevamente la mirada hacia la mujer de traje blanco─. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

─Se desmayó en la Sala de Reuniones mientras estaba reunida con sus majestades.

 _*Flashback*_

 _─Toda esta situación ha estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses ¿Y no nos lo comunicaste? ─espetó Elliot, debatiéndose internamente entre la incredulidad y el enfado después de escuchar lo transcurrido en los últimos meses con los mortífagos─. ¡En qué estabas pensando!_

 _─El ministro de magia británico me pidió tiempo para investigar a profundidad acerca de la nueva situación a la que se estaban enfrentando..._

 _─Eso no es excusa, Jessica, y lo sabes ─aseveró el sucesor asariano─. Conoces lo delicado de esa información en manos de otras personas que no pertenezcan a nuestro reino._

 _─No pude negarme, Elliot ─replicó la castaña tratando de controlar la respiración, sentía como poco a poco se le dificultaba realizarla y eso significaba que se le estaba acabando el tiempo─. Esa información estaba en manos de un grupo... que le ha hecho mucho daño al mundo mágico y el cual, su persecución estaba en manos del ministerio. Eso sin contar... que no era buen momento ya que Acquarius había sufrido un ataque a su frontera. Mi error fue... no haberles dicho cuando el plazo que les di había expirado, lo admito. Pero comprendan que fueron... dos circunstancias en una y ellos, para desgracia, estaban metidos en ella─_

 _─Pero tu silencio tuvo nefastas consecuencias ─habló Selene sin perder la calma─. Quizás en estos momentos ni siquiera estaríamos hablando de una guerra._

 _Un sonoro golpe se escuchó por toda la estancia, acallando la conversación. Raynor estaba fulminando con la mirada a los representantes asarianos mientras tenía ambas manos afianzadas en uno de los escritorios del lugar─. ¡¿Quieren dejar de ignorarnos de una vez por todas y explicarnos de una vez que demonios está pasando?!_

 _─Raynor tiene razón ─opinó Emerick desde su trono─. Merecemos una explicación de lo que está pasando._

 _Los tres asarianos se miraron entre sí un momento, pero fue Marian la que respondió─. Se tendrán que conformar con saber que, a partir de ahora, esta situación es asunto oficial del reino de Asarath._

 _─¿Qué? ─bramó Raynor, furioso y desconcertado a la vez._

 _Emerick se levantó de su cómodo asiento a la vez que miraba seriamente a la soberana asariana─. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para anunciar tal decisión._

 _─Es un asunto confidencial de Asarath. En consecuencia, no hay nada más que decir._

 _Los tres soberanos se enfrascaron en una calurosa discusión sobre la nueva información flotante y lo injusta que era Marian al ocultar la importancia de la misma. Y esa fue la última imagen que quedó en la mente de la castaña, cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse y cayó inevitablemente en la inconsciencia._

 _* Fin flashback*_

La castaña hizo el amago de incorporarse cuando la mano de la medimaga la detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

─Debe descansar. ─la mujer la miró con severidad─. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte, Excelencia, venir hasta acá sabiendo el cuadro de debilidad que presentaba.

─Tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar, una vez los reyes recapaciten sobre su absurda guerra.

─Entonces puede empezar a descansar porque ya no habrá ninguna guerra.

Los ojos de la joven sucesora casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando escuchó la noticia─. ¿Cómo...?

─No puedo darle esa información ya que carezco de la misma. Pero puedo asegurarle que es información oficial, eso sin contar que ya es medianoche.

─¿QUÉ? ─la morena miró el reloj de pared que estaba a su izquierda donde estaba marcada la hora dicha─. ¿Estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo?

─Es comprensible, considerando que llegó en esas condiciones y estuvo más de una hora reunida con los reyes en una, al parecer, acalorada discusión.

─Medimaga Rousse.

Ambas miraron a la joven aprendiz que se asomó a través de las cortinas con cara de preocupación.

─¿Qué sucede Lauren?

─Pues… ─la chica miró a la heredera de reojo antes de proseguir─. Están volviendo a discutir. Y ninguno de los medimagos quiere intervenir porque… ya sabe.

La sanadora rodó lo ojos─. Enseguida voy.

─¿Quiénes están discutiendo? ─inquirió Jessica una vez la aprendiz se había retirado.

─Sólo si promete hacerme caso, le diré.

La morena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de tocarle la mano. Casi de inmediato bufó y se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, mirando reflexivamente el blanquecino techo.

─¿Se siente bien? ─preguntó la sanadora, haciendo un chequeo rápido con su varita. Una vez confirmado que no había nada fuera de lo normal miró a su paciente, sobresaltándose al ver que la castaña la miraba pensativa─. ¿Pasa algo?

─Necesito que me haga un favor.

* * *

─¿Todavía usted aquí? ─espetó Patrick al llegar a la sala de espera de la enfermería del Consejo─. Mi padre le dio una orden ¿Quién se cree para desobedecerla?

─Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, ya que a quien están atendiendo es a mi pareja ─replicó Severus con evidente molestia─. Y mientras su padre ordenó que me alejara, la reina de Asarath y el rey de Arthemius me dieron el permiso de permanecer aquí.

─¿Y vas a comenzar otra vez con lo mismo? ─expresó Dimitri con fastidio al llegar a lugar, seguido de Selene─. Snape tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí ¿Cuándo te vas a resignar?

─Mi padre dio una orden y…

─Tú padre dio una orden y nuestros padres ─enfatizó el castaño señalando a la heredera asariana y a sí mismo─. Ordenaron lo contrario. Dos a favor, uno en contra. Gana la mayoría, fin de la discusión.

─Además ─intervino Selene tomando asiento al lado del pocionista─. El señor Snape no solo tiene derecho por ser su pareja, también por ser responsable de su salud, él es quien está a cargo de los cuidados de Jessica.

─Él ya no está a cargo de nada ─gruñó Patrick fulminando con la mirada a ambos sucesores─. A partir de hoy, Jessie queda a cargo del Consejo ¿o ya se les olvidó?

El heredero arthemiano esbozó una sonora carcajada, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde y al pelinegro, a la vez que aumentaba la ira del acquariano─. ¿En serio crees que ella se va a quedar aquí? ─negó con la cabeza, divertido al ver la expresión ceñuda de su futuro compañero guardián─. Hablas como si la conocieras, pero se nota que no la conoces de nada.

─¡No digas idioteces! ¡Claro que la conozco! ─Bramó el ojigris claramente enfadado. Y su enfado fue en aumento al escuchar bufar al ex profesor─. ¿Algo que quieras decir, Snape? ─espetó con asco.

El hombre se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y lo encaró, sorprendiéndolo ya que Patrick no esperaba esa acción─. Escúcheme bien, Alteza ─siseó en el mismo tono que lo hizo él con su apellido─. Me cansé de estar escuchando sus lloriqueos todo el maldito día. Que le quede claro de una maldita vez, si es que tanta petulancia no le consumió las neuronas: Jessica Rosenbaum es MI mujer, le guste o no le guste. En consecuencia, si a mí me da la gana de quedarme, me quedó ─sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el joven acquariano estaba rojo de la rabia─. Y no es ninguna idiotez lo que dijo el joven Dimitri. Después de tanto tiempo, aún no la conoce. Es por eso que nunca llamó su atención como hombre.

─¡CÁLLESE!

─¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR! ─Gritó Severus en respuesta─. Durante estos días me he aguantado sus estúpidos comentarios, y ahora me va a escuchar. ─lo empujó hacia uno de los asientos y lo señaló con el dedo como si estuviera a punto de regañar a uno de sus antiguos estudiantes, mientras la rubia los miraba de hito en hito asustada y el castaño sonreía divertido pero alerta en caso de que la situación se saliera de control─. Su padre y usted tenían la absurda idea de que Jessica algún día pertenecería a la realeza acquariana por la estúpida creencia de que ella accedería a casarse con usted. Les tengo noticias: ella nunca accedería a ese casamiento por la simple y llana razón de que ella no siente nada especial por usted.

─¡Ella sentiría algo por mí si usted no se hubiese entrometido! ─vociferó el rubio en respuesta al levantarse con brusquedad─. ¡Usted la engatusó con quien sabe qué y ahora está confundida!

─Pues no la vi muy confundida cuando lo besó ─murmuró Selene para sí misma pero, ambos contendientes la escucharon y la miraron fijamente. La chica alzó ambas manos en señal de paz─. No dije nada.

─Admítalo. ─continuó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos─. Hubiese sido cualquier otro, menos usted. No es el tipo de hombre que aspira en su vida.

─Eso me lo tiene que decir ella, no usted ─espetó el acquariano. Luego lo escrutó despectivamente con la mirada─. Y no sea iluso al compararse conmigo. Estamos en distintas posiciones. ─se irguió en toda su altura─. Creo que ya es hora de que el Consejo lo ponga en su lugar.

─Caballeros…

Todos dirigieron su atención a la medimaga de cabello plateado y ojos amielados, que en esos momentos los miraba de mala manera.

─No creo que tenga que recordarles que no están en la Sala de Reuniones donde pueden discutir a sus anchas ¿o sí?

─Disculpa, Anne. No volverá a suceder ─expresó Severus recuperando su impasibilidad.

─Por supuesto que no va a volver a ocurrir porque usted se va a retirar ahora mismo de aquí ─siseó Patrick fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

─Si siguen con lo mismo se van a ir los dos ─declaró la medimaga con voz firme.

─Usted no es nadie para sacarme de aquí ─replicó Patrick con arrogancia.

─¿Quiere ponerme a prueba, Alteza?

─¡Ya es suficiente, Patrick! ─intervino Dimitri al conocer el fuerte carácter de la medimaga─. Si eres el futuro líder de Acquarius, entonces compórtate como tal ─expresó molesto, fulminando con la mirada al rubio. Al ver que el rubio tomaba asiento, no sin antes bufar, se dirigió a la mujer─. ¿Cómo está Jessica?

─Ya despertó ─anunció la medimaga con una sonrisa, a lo que los presentes suspiraron aliviados─. Y por eso estoy aquí, pidió hablar con usted y con la señorita Selene. ─al ver el desconcierto del pelinegro agregó─. No te preocupes, Severus. Ella preguntó por ti y me pidió que te dijera que la esperaras, que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo aquí. ─la mujer rodó los ojos─. Es testaruda sin duda.

─Ni que lo diga, madame Rousse ─dijo el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa, mirando con satisfacción al acquariano que, como era de esperar, volvió a bufar.

Mientras los dos sucesores siguieron a la medimaga al interior de la enfermería, el pelinegro se recostó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ojigris rompió el silencio.

─Esta falta de respeto hacia mi persona no se va a quedar así.

Severus lo miró con expresión inescrutable─. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

─Y lo haré.

La batalla de miradas hubiese seguido de no ser por la puerta de la enfermería, el ex mortífago salió disparado hacia ella al ver quien había salido.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, estoy bien.

El pocionista frunció el ceño por el seco tono de su castaña. La observó detalladamente, aquellos ojos achocolatados que siempre irradiaban amor y ternura ahora estaban opacos y tristes.

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó cauteloso

─Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja─. Por supuesto que tenemos una conversación pendiente, tu imprudencia me está llevando por el camino de la amargura.

─No me hables de amarguras, Snape ─siseó molesta. Al ver que cierto rubio se acercaba a ellos, recuperó la compostura─. Hablaremos después.

El hombre estaba por replicar cuando la medimaga le hizo señas para que ingresara a la enfermería un momento.

─Me alegro verte recuperada, sirena ─dijo Patrick mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano─. Nos diste un buen susto.

─Eso es cierto ─exclamó Dimitri mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo, acompañada de la asariana quien venía guardando su cristalina varita.

 _"Esa varita…"_ pensó la heredera de Merlín aturdida.

─Nos diste un buen susto. ─el abrazo por los hombros por parte de un sonriente arthemiano la sacó de su ensimismamiento─. Pero ya estás bien ¿cierto?

─Más vale que así sea ─intervino Selene mirando a la intercesora con los ojos entrecerrados─. Mira que si te ocurre algo, nosotros figuraremos como responsables.

─¿Dieron el permiso sabiendo que su recuperación debe hacerse aquí? ─gruñó Patrick fulminándolos con la mirada─. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables?

La morena frunció el ceño─. Lo mismo que puedo hacer aquí, es lo mismo que puedo hacer en la mansión. Así que no veo otro motivo para permanecer aquí.

─La orden fue dada por los tres reyes, en consecuencia no hay discusión sobre ello.

─Y yo no estoy discutiendo ─dijo Jessica con voz calmada─. Es por ello que mande a llamar a Dimitri y a Selene. Al ser representantes de Arthemius y Asarath, y con permisos de sus respectivos líderes, podían cambiar la decisión.

─Pues en ese caso, yo también tenía que estar presente ─espetó el acquariano.

─Ya sabía tu opinión, así que no hacía falta tu presencia.

─Eso sonó desconsiderado de tu parte, Jessica ─dijo el ojigris dolido─. Nos preocupamos por ti ¿acaso eso es malo?

La chica suspiró mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro del castaño─. Agradezco a cada uno por su preocupación, en serio. Pero a veces exageran las cosas, y no pueden esperar a que me quede de brazos cruzados.

─Tu salud no es una exageración ─replicó el acquariano testarudo.

─¡Hola! ¡No me estoy muriendo! ─exclamó exasperada la castaña─. Solo requiero descanso y tomarme mis pociones. Nada complicado y que puedo hacer en la comodidad de Crystal Manor.

─Y sin contar de que el señor Snape estará para cuidarla ─dijo Selene sin importarle la desaprobadora mirada de su amigo.

─Y también estará para cubrir TODAS las necesidades que tenga nuestra Jessie ¿Cierto? ─agregó Dimitri alzándole pícaramente las cejas, a lo que la aludida movió la cabeza a ambos lados incrédula y sonrojada.

─Ya es hora de retirarnos ─anunció Severus al regresar con unas anotaciones en la mano.

Jessica asintió, despidiéndose de sus amigos con un gran abrazo, asegurándoles que estaba bien y pidiéndoles que así se lo hicieran saber a los reyes.

* * *

Al aparecerse en el despacho de Crystal Manor, el ambiente cambió repentinamente. La tensión se hizo palpable, tanto que bien podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

─Debes descansar. ─Severus rompió el silencio al ver a la chica dirigirse a la ventana. Pero Jessica hizo caso omiso, viendo como el cielo estaba nublado y pequeñas gotas se estrellaban en el ventanal─. ¿Pasa algo?

─¿Por qué?

Snape frunció el ceño sin entender─. ¿Por qué, qué?

─¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

─Conversaremos otro día, Jessica. Por ahora…

─Hablaremos ahora ─espetó Jessica enfrentándolo─. Ni se te ocurra usar mi condición para evadirme. Créeme, no sería un buen movimiento de tu parte en estos momentos.

El pocionista se pasó una mano en el rostro, sabía que tendrían esta conversación tarde o temprano. Pero no quería que su castaña tuviera otra recaída. Dos en un mismo día no era nada favorable─. No te estoy evadiendo, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para ambos y lo mejor es que hablemos mañana.

─¿Tú no quieres hablar? Bien. Entonces siéntate y escucha, porque yo si tengo muchas cosas por decir ─siseó la morena señalando el sofá.

─Jessica, por favor…

─Siéntate, Severus.

Al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión, el pelinegro bufó y se sentó. Con expresión pensativa, la heredera de Merlín se acercó a la cálida chimenea, tratando de despejar la frialdad que sentía en su cuerpo.

─¿Te imaginas siquiera la rabia que sentí cuando Selene me notificó sobre la guerra entre el Tridium y el mundo mágico?

Inesperadamente el ex profesor tragó saliva cuando ella se giró y posó su mirada en él. Podía ver claramente con su novia se debatía entre la rabia y la decepción. Sintió el impulso de explicarse, de justificar su silencio, pero prefirió callar y dejar que ella se desahogara.

─¿Te imaginas siquiera la humillación y la vergüenza que sufrí cuando me restregaron en la cara que me habían dado de baja de mi cargo? ¡Cuando mi pareja era quien tenía la responsabilidad de notificarme las nuevas decisiones del Consejo! ─exclamó furiosa─. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme todo lo que estaba pasando, Snape? ¿Cuándo erradicaran por completo la intercesión? ¿Cuándo destruyeran al mundo mágico? ¿CUÁNDO TE TOCARA ENTREGARME AL CONSEJO? ─bramó fulminándolo con la mirada. Sin dejar de mirarlo lo señaló─. ¡Tú no eres nadie para interferir en mis responsabilidades, Severus Snape!

─¡Te equivocas! ─replicó Severus levantándose abruptamente del sofá─. ¡Interfiero cuando tu salud y tu seguridad están en riesgo! ¡Cuando te expones al peligro por tu imprudencia y falta de cordura!

─¿Imprudencia? ─inquirió incrédula, el pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver algo fuera de lo normal en los ojos de la heredera─. ¡Iban a destruir el mundo mágico! ¡Todo el jodido mundo mágico! Y tú sabiendo que quizás podía hacer algo por evitarlo, aplazarlo o lo que sea ¡Te quedaste callado! ¡¿Y me dices imprudente?! ─chilló al borde de la histeria.

─Jessica, creo que mejor detenemos la discusión aquí ─dijo el pocionista con cautela─. Tus ojos están cambiando de color.

─¡Me importa un comino mis ojos! ─vociferó sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus pupilas habían adquirido un color dorado brillante─. ¡Maldición, Snape! ¿Ni siquiera llegaste a pensar en el remordimiento que tendría después al enterarme de que muchas personas murieron y yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo para salvarlos?

─Jessica, por favor cálmate…

─¡No me voy a calmar!

Sin pensarlo, el pocionista la cubrió con rapidez, agachándola en el suelo cuando los floreros y el gran ventanal que estaba en el lugar estallaron. Una fuerte ventisca entró a la estancia, esparciendo a su vez algunas gotas de la precipitación. Cuando se aseguró que nada más se saldría de control, disminuyó su agarre.

─¿Estás bien?

─No, no lo pensaste. ─Severus bajó la mirada y se sintió mal al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar las mejillas de su castaña─. Los condenaste. Y me quisiste convertir en cómplice de tu condena.

─Eso no es cierto ─gruñó él mirándola fijamente─. Hice lo que pude, pero ellos no me quisieron escuchar.

─¿Y entonces por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡Tenía derecho a hacer algo por ellos!

─¡Porque tenía miedo! ─bramó el hombre tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola en su exasperación─. ¡Te perdí por unas infernales horas! ¡Estuviste muerta en mis brazos! ¡Morí contigo esa tarde! ─la encerró nuevamente en sus brazos y acomodó la barbilla en la coronilla de ella─. El mundo mágico casi me quitó lo único que tengo, no quería que tuvieran la oportunidad de quitármelo de una vez por todas.

La morena se rindió a su abrazo y sollozó con una niña en su pecho, desahogando todas las emociones que había adquirido ese día. Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración fue acompasándose hasta volverse profunda. El cansancio había hecho mella en ella y se había dormido en los brazos del hombre.

Al notar este hecho, Severus se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó con cuidado a la habitación. La acomodó en la gran cama y, después de colocarle con una floritura de su varita la pijama, se recostó junto a ella y cubrió a ambos con la amplia manta.

─Quisiera decirte que lo lamento, que no quise ocultarte toda esta situación, pero te estaría mintiendo, no me arrepiento ─susurró el pocionista mientras acariciaba con parsimonia la cabellera castaña─. Tengo mis razones y eso no va a cambiar. Siempre haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte. ─le dio un beso en la coronilla y se dispuso a descansar. El cansancio también estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, susurrando al aire antes que caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

─Siempre.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)**

 **La bomba explotó... literalmente jejejeje**

 **Que pasará con nuestra parejita? Que creen ustedes?**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos n_n**


End file.
